


Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds.

by LucifersHitman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anniversaries, BAMF Stiles, Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom Stiles, Bullying, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dorks, Fantasy, Feels, Flirting, Flirting everywhere, Fox Stiles, Fox's and Wolves, Groping, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Masterbation, Morning Sex, Multi, Omega Stiles, Rutting, STILINSKI/HALE FEELS, Seductive Stiles, Slight Violence, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Top Derek, Usual Kate warning, WIP, Wolf Derek, tags will change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always knew finding a mate would be hard for him. He's not bright and beautiful like Lydia, or stong like Danny or adorable like Scott. </p><p>He was just Stiles, fox kid with ADHD who loved to draw. </p><p>Derek Hale was everything, popular, strong, smart and gorgeous.</p><p>They get put together on an English assignment and it doesn't go at all like Stiles expects.</p><p>MY TUMBLR IS;<br/>thewolf-inred.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't panic, no not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> For my Baby who is not feeling well who wanted some fox stiles and for my fans that want a highschool au. 
> 
> I give you this ball of cheesy bullshit and I am in no way sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> (PS. FIND ME ON TUMBLR IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING IN THIS FIC AND IF YOU WANT UPDATES ECT. 
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> ALSO I TOOK OFF UNDERAGE BECAUSE MEH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art for this fic was done by tsuki-nekota.tumblr.com  
> she is amazing.
> 
> Thank you to Jay for betaing you can find porn fics by both myself and her at sterekpornblog.tumblr.com!

 

Chapter 1  
  
Stiles always knew finding a mate would be hard for him.  
  
Sure he was still young, seventeen and all but, damn it, this was prime time! Over 87% of people met their mates at his age! Some of his friends had even found theirs and it was just so not fair, okay?  
  
Still though, he knew he wasn't exactly ... Desirable, as such.  
  
The problem he had was that he didn't quite fit the attractive scale for either of the species.  
  
His fur was dark, a muddy brown and tipped with a smokey grey, he wasn't bright or sleek like the foxes wanted. His fur was too thick and his tail was too bushy, he could frickin' wrap it right around his waist and use it as a damn pillow for gods sake. And his ears were too big, giving away his emotions way too easily.  
  
He wasn't like Lydia with fire-truck red fur, perfectly smooth and shiny, or anything like Allison with her honey brown and gold tipped fur.  
  
He was...darker.  
  
He was also too small for the wolves, to breakable with small sharp fangs and large doe eyes, he wasn't powerful enough for a mate. Even as an omega he was...well no one wanted all up in this.  
  
Their loss, totally. Still though.  
  
He let out a small sigh, kicking open the door to his jeep and reaching for his backpack, turning to smile as Scott bounded up to him. 

Scott was a perfect Alpha wolf, all muscle and dark fur with big fangs and strong claws.  
  
He was a puppy though, secretly, and girls just kind of melted around him. He'd hate him if the guy wasn't his best friend and a complete baby.  
  
"Stiles!"  
  
"Sup, Scott?"  
  
"Hey, so I got stuck with Coach first thing, what have you got today?"

"Mrs. Blake for English."  
  
"That's harsh dude, we're still meeting up for bro time at lunch though right?"  
  
"If by bro time you mean I get to listen to you sigh blissfully about how perfect Isaac Lahey's curls are instead of watching you try your luck with him. Yeah."  
  
He grinned when Scott full on pouted, flinging his arm around his best friend’s shoulders with a teasing growl, heading up the steps to the main entrance.  
  
"Nah dude, I'm joking. Seriously though, you should just go for it, if you two sneak anymore glances I'm labeling you Ninja couple."  
  
He smiled a little when Scott snorted, nudging his arm with his fist shyly, drawing away to bump at Scott's shoulder affectionately, brushing against the wolf’s tail with his own.  
  
"He looks at me?"  
  
"Like all the time. Makes me feel invisible, I’m kind of offended."

He snickered when Scott rolled his eyes, lulling to a slow pace as he neared his class, tilting his head as Scott’s face scrunched up in thought, brows drawing down low. He knew that look, that was Scott's inner 'I'm-the-Alpha-I-can-totally-do-this' look.

Holy shit, maybe he'd actually get somewhere today.

"I dunno, maybe."

_Damn it._

He shook his head a little, hoisting his bag higher on his shoulder and making a face turning with a grin when Allison and Lydia rolled up looking as stunning as ever.

"Hey guys."

"Hello, Stiles."

"Stilinski, did you do the assignment?"

"Lydia, while you are the light of my life, I'm not letting you copy off me."

"Don't even, you know I'm with Allison, also I'm just checking, idiot, your dad will kill you if you get another detention."

He grimaces but could only nod in agreement, sighing out as Scott pulled himself up to full height, eyes drifting down the corridor like a lost puppy.

"I have to go to class-"

"You mean go pine over Isaac."

"-Bye Stiles!"

He waved half heartedly as his best friend took off down the corridor, giving the girls a smile of farewell as they took off for Phys Ed. Drawing himself as tightly into the wall as possible.

He kept to the wall when the door swung open and the teacher waved them in.

Mrs. Blake was that kind of teacher that seemed super nice, all smiles and teenage lingo and shit but, Stiles knew full well she was pure evil.

They had a mutual hatred, it was a good relationship.

He flopped down at his desk at the back of the room, dragging out his usual shit, content to just stare blissfully unaware out the window as per usual, tucking his tail comfortably onto his lap.

Okay so he wasn't entirely too unthinking, in fact he was thinking a lot. He had things to do when he got home, chores and shit and yeah maybe he'd jerk it tonight before inviting Scott to the new Guardians of the Galaxy movie.

It was a damn fine movie in his mighty opinion, at least it better be if he was paying ten bucks to see it.

"Today, I'm pairing you up."

God fucking dammit, there went his happiness. He forced himself to look up at the evil witch, inwardly groaning. Please God don't let him be paired with Jackson, Jackson is a massive asshole.

Like seriously, the dude went out of his way to bruise him in lacrosse and he knew he wouldn't do any of the work and Stiles seriously did not need that.

"Stilinski, you're being paired with Hale."

"You're kidding me."

He blinked when a deep voice came from the front of the room, sinking a little lower in his chair.

Derek Hale was like the God of high school, an Alpha wolf of one of the most powerful packs in Beacon Hills.

He was gorgeous, tall and muscled with jet-black fur and a long, strong tail. His ears twitched high above stupidly sexy messed up hair and he had eyes that never seemed to stay one shade of green.

Okay so he looked, like a little bit, the guy had the most perfect ass and a broad chest with soft looking lips that hid a mouthful of fangs.

It was kind of sickening how omegas just rolled over for the guy, baring their necks easily.

Mostly because he also thought about it - like a lot - but refused to be one of them.  
He didn't care how undesirable he was he also wasn't going to be someone’s plaything.

"Is there a problem Mr. Hale?"

"I always work with Boyd."

"Well not today now get to the back of the class, you are working with Stilinski. Now then, your partners will be the same throughout the rest of the term so I expect you to learn to get along. Understood?"

There was a collective groan from the room as people began to shift and move, dragging their feet over to their designated partner.

Stiles remained stubbornly frozen in his seat, tapping his pen against his lips as a shadow shifted beside him, seat pulling out as a disgruntled looking Alpha dropped beside him.

Inwardly he began preparing his own grave as he turned to the moody expression of one, fucking good looking, Derek Hale.

"Hi, I'm Stiles."

"Seriously?"

He rose both eyebrows, pulling his lips back, his fangs flashing lightly.

"Yes, Derek. Now are you going to be civil or what?"

He fought down a smirk when the Alpha's eyes widened.

This was about to be a very long year.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	2. We will teach you how to make boys next door, out of assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP WOOP
> 
> I can't believe the reviews already so here's a second chapter because you guys are awesome and I couldn't stay away from these two dorks<3

Chapter 2

"You know you shouldn't talk to me like that."

Stiles couldn't help it, he rolled his eyes so hard he might actually have sprained something, slapping his page to the next one and glaring up at Derek from under his lashes, pushing on a smirk.

He didn't care how hot the dude was if he was gonna be a dick.

"Uhuh, and why's that?"

"Because I'm an Alpha!"

He snorted, full on snorted, leaning back in his chair and raising an eyebrow at the other teen. Nodding his head in mock seriousness.

"Oh of course, I'm so sorry Mr. Alpha sir, can I do anything to show you my true regret, maybe I'll write the entire essay on my own." He gave a beat of silence before grinning all fangs. "Not happening."

"You-"

"You." He made sure to make his tone whiney and mocking, it always worked with Scott and he grinned a little inside when Derek reared back in surprise, flushing high on his cheeks.

Okay that was kind of cute, he didn't seem to know what to do with himself, fluttering his hands in confusion before baring his fangs.

"Let's just get this damn thing done."

"Fine by me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They glared each other down and Stiles willed his heartbeat not to give him away, turning himself back to the work, and read almost aggressively over Shakespeare's Macbeth.

They worked in stony silence for a minute or two before Stiles felt Derek shift a little, flicking his eyes to the wolf, more retorts ready on his tongue.

"Look, let's just- We need to get along for this 'kay? You can hate me some other time but I really need to pass."

He blinked in surprise, tail twitching at his thigh as Derek's ears lowered, not quite meeting Stiles' eyes.

Holy shit he'd actually made an Alpha shy.

Well look at him, you go Stilinski!

"Look. Dude. I get it okay, big shot Alpha got the whole school at your feet but if this is going to work you are going to treat me like a human being."

There was a tense nod and Stiles offered a smile, perking his ears up and shuffling his chair closer to Derek, ignoring how the guy tensed up in favor off pulling his books with him, turning to face the guy full on.

Don't stare at his mouth Stiles, this is purely professional.

"So. What's your stance on Lady Macbeth?"

"She's a psychotic bitch but it's kind of cool."

He broke into a grin, tail swaying happily behind him and got to work, knuckling down as Derek began scribbling beside him.

_

Overall, it wasn't really too bad, working with the guy.

Yeah okay it was distracting as hell being so close to all that muscle and his fox kept lifting it's head and breathing in that rich Alpha musk and slight hint of lemon(?) but he managed to keep his head on, snarking back when the Alpha got too cocky and pretending he didn't want to sit on his dick.

Damn he was good.

By the end of class he was pushing his chair out easily, climbing to his feet and stuffing his things into his backpack, pulling out his sketch-pad as per usual.

"You draw?"

He blinked a little, turning back to Derek who was actually still there, waving out his little Jock friends in favor of looking pointedly at Stiles' book.

"Oh. Yeah a little, I actually have art after break so - anyway weren't you going with your friends?"

"Right - yeah I just. Can I get your number so we can work on projects outside of school? I don't get much time what with basketball and stuff."

He blinked once, then twice, staring at the way Derek's tail wrapped almost nervously around his thigh, his heart fluttering as he scrambled for a piece of paper, scribbling down his number awkwardly, thrusting it out to the other teen with a slight shrug.

"I'm available most day's 'cause dad's at the station so if you wanna come over and it's easy that's fine, I'm not really bothered anyway the worst you're gonna get is Scott but he can always crash at his own house for once so it's no biggy or -"

"Thanks."

He flushed, realizing he'd been babbling and bobbing his head, pulling himself up to his full height, refusing to be a total dork around him just yet, reaching out to punch him lightly in the arm.

"Well, later big bad."

He flashed a slow smile, flicking his tail with a glance over his shoulder and left, sauntering out of the room as cool and collected as he knew how.

He made sure he turned the corner at the end of the hall before letting go any pretense, flailing his way down to the field, book clutched to his chest, stumbling over his feet.

He'd just fucking flirted with Derek Hale.

Oh God, oh Jesus, he was so fucked.

"SCOTT!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	3. Put on your war paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE HAD LIKE 3 CANS OF ENERGY DRINK I AM BUZZING SO HARD YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING LET'S WRITE YEAH.
> 
> Also still not sorry for all the fob.

Chapter 3

 

"I still don't understand why you're freaking out."

"OHmyGod. Did you even listen to a word I said?"

"Of course I did but it just seems ... I dunno kind of stupid, it's not like you actually hit on the guy! You kept your cool and I don't see why that's bad?"

Stiles slapped a palm to his face, clinging to his book almost viciously, staring furiously down at the charcoal lines before him and slowly breathing in, ears pressed flat to his head as his tail bounced around beside him. 

"You don't get it! I pretty much like bent of for him my fox was scenting him that hard! I don't wanna be one of those omegas that, like, can't keep their hands off any Alpha that looks at them, y'know? And I didn't do too bad but goddammit he'll be coming to my house Scott. Mi casa, Scott. "

"But ... that's a good thing, isn't it? 'Cause then you can try wooing him or something."

"Dude."

"What? I just think you're overreacting. So you actually like someone, so what, maybe he'll like you too if you let him get to know you. Stop pining and see how it goes."

"Oh like Isaac?"

He knew okay, he knew that was kind of a low blow but wow. Hypocrite much! The guy has been pining for Mr. Scarf for like three years now and Stiles legit wanted to vomit every time Scott even looked over to him.

"You're being a butt."

"Psht, like it's not true."

"Stiles."

He deflated in one go at Scott's tone, flopping onto his back against the soft grass, his tail limp beside him as he sighed. Squeezing his eyes shut and just soaking in the sun for a minute, ears flicking with each gust of wind. 

"It's not like he'll be interested, I'll just play it cool. It's only a couple 'a months anyway, right?"

"Right."

He groaned at Scott's unsure tone, pressing his sketchpad over his face in disdain. 

"Not helpful, dude."

_

Stiles didn't like to make a habit out of being early to class, after all, the teachers started expecting it and all the asshole jocks knew where you’d be.

It just wasn't a good idea.

He had to today, he'd gotten up early to make his dad some low fat breakfast and figured what the hell, making his way to school easily, trudging the usual path and dropping down in front if his Art classroom, dragging out his art book and some pencils, perching them on his knee and pushing in his headphones.

_‘Am I more then you bargained for yet?_

_I've been dying to tell you anything, you wanna hear._

_'Cause that's just who I am this week.’_

He grinned to himself when the familiar hum of Fall out Boy blasted through the small speakers, dragging his pencil along the paper, slipping right into the mode, zen, humming along as he sketched, arches and loops just gliding under his fingers. 

He really should have known better then to let his guard down, noting a familiar pair of shoes step into his line of sight, gut dropping when a hand snatched out and grabbed his book.

"What have we got here? Oh look, sheriff’s boy draws."

"Give it back, Kate."

"Now why would I do that, when I can do this…" He jumped up at the sound of tearing, launching himself at the female wolf with a snarl, grabbing for his paper and dragging it to his chest angrily. 

"Get your badly manicured shit off my book."

"Ooo, nerds got a mouth on him. What are you gonna do? Dork me to death?"

He bared his fangs at her, clinging to his now ruined paper furiously, flinching when she growled in return. 

Kate was an alpha female, bright grey fur standing up through dirty blond curls. She was in her final year and really shouldn't even be hanging around but the girl was a total nutjob and unfortunately liked to make his life hell. 

"Kate? What the hell are you doing?"

Oh Jesus fucking Christ as if it's not bad enough. 

"Well if it isn't my favorite Hale."

"Yeah, ship sailed a long time ago, leave him alone."

"And why would I do that?"

"He's done nothing to you so unless you want me calling Principal Deaton I suggest you fuck off."

He winced when she hissed, swiping her claw at him in mock a attack before sashaying down the corridor.

 He waited only a few seconds before grabbing for his things, collecting his scattered picture, ears pressed back against his hair. 

"You okay?"

Stiles frowned, looking up from the shredded remains of his dragon drawing to Derek, tail flicking in annoyance as he eyed the picture in Derek's hand. 

"Fine."

"She's a bitch, why was she talking to you?"

"Easy prey I guess. Can I have that back?"

He held his hand out impatiently for the art the wolf was clinging to, smiling a little when the alpha looked almost comically surprised, glancing to the paper in his palm before nodding, offering it to him like he was making peace or something. 

"Thanks."

"It's ... Uh, It's actually really good, your art I mean. I've seen you sketching around before but I didn’t…"

He flushed at that, pulling his things tighter to him, tail curling about his thigh at the implication that Derek Hale had actually paid attention to him. 

"Oh well, I don't usually show it to people and I normally don't get it out like that but I got here super early so y'know boredom and I just, fuck! My headphones."

He flailed around, thrusting his art into Derek's arms to grab for the hanging wires, cradling them in his palms with a whine. 

"Oh thank God they’re okay."

He dug in his pocket, flicking off the playlist on his phone before reacquiring his things, scuffing his feet awkwardly under Derek's open stare.

"Was that Fall Out Boy?"

He nodded, blinking up at the other teen in surprise. 

He was met with a smile.

It didn’t make him melt or his stomach somersault so you just shut your trap. 

"Yeah."

"They're a really cool band."

"Yeah."

"So do you wanna hang out today? We can get some of the project done."

Stiles raised his eyebrows a bit at that, it hadn't even been a day and he honestly expected Derek to put it off until last minute. If the flush spreading on the alpha's cheek was anything to go by he realized how almost...eager he sounded. 

Nah that was stupid, don't get your hopes up, Stilinski. 

"Well that's great, my dads on night shift so I'm alone in the house anyway, not that I wouldn't have you over even if my dad was there, 'cause we're just English partners so anyway yeah that's - " He deflated a little, face heating up, clearing his throat and nodding once. "Yeah, that's cool."

He blinked as Derek smirked at him, twirling one of his pencils between his fingers before stepping closer, sliding it behind Stiles' ear with a flick of his tail. 

"Cool. Meet me at my Camaro afterschool and I'll follow you in your Jeep?"

He nodded a little, putting on his best cheeky grin.

"Glad you've been paying enough attention to know what car is mine."

He beamed like a total dork when Derek fell back, not meeting his eyes for a moment, fangs toying with his lower lip visibly shaking himself before flashing a smile. 

"Everyone knows that heap of junk, dude."

"Right. Shouldn't you be getting to class?"

He laughed a little when Derek snorted, pushing his hands into his stupidly tight jeans and sauntering past him, flicking his tail out to brush against Derek's, hiding his smile behind his sketchbook when the alpha stumbled a little. 

"Bye, Derek!"

"Right. B-Bye, Stiles."

_Stiles 2 ; Derek 0_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	4. Let's be alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments guys, I can't believe how many people are enjoying this already!  
> Anyhow let's knuckle down, time for our boys to spend some time aaaalllooonneeee.

Chapter 4

 

Stiles was like a second away from biting his nails, digging his now out claws into his backpack handle as he weaved his way through a mass of students. 

Mother fucking fuck-biscuit he was going to be alone with frigging Derek Hale, in his frigging house. 

Well, if ever there was a time to begin killed now would be a good one. 

No?

Thank you universe, you bitch. 

He stumbled his way to the Camaro, tail twitching as he studied the polished black surface. Dammit that was such a nice car. How is that even fair? Getting to be a Hale and an alpha and have a Camaro, fucking favoritism from the cosmos is what that is right there. 

"You better not touch my car."

Stiles almost flew with how startled he was, ears lowering as he rounded on the alpha, flushing as the wolf lent with one hip against the hood, smirking at him in amusement. 

One day, that's all he's asking for, one freakin' day of not being a complete dork. 

"You couldn't stop me if I was dude, beside I didn't touch your precious car anyway. So! We're heading to my house, yeah?"

He shrugged his bag onto his shoulder as Derek nodded, pushing himself up right. 

"Are you sure you don't want a life instead of that death trap of yours?"

"Oh Derek, I didn't know you cared so much about my safety." He fluttered his eyelashes before jabbing a finger dramatically at the wolf. "You lay of my baby. Anyway just stick behind me we're not hard to find."

Stiles flashed a grin, jogging over to his jeep, patting the hood affectionately. 

"You just ignore him baby, he's a big mean alpha." 

He hummed as he hopped into his car, stroking the wheel lovingly before jamming in the keys and starting her up. 

His nerves eased a little when the music started up, revving his Jeep and pulling her out, waggling his fingers out the window for Derek to follow and smirking when the alpha's eyes flashed from inside his fancy-pants car, hitting his accelerator and taking off. 

Okay, so he was a tiny bit reckless but dammit the guy insulted his car. If he couldn't keep up just on the way home he wasn't much of an alpha anyway. 

He pulled up to his house and grimaced a little at the screech of tires, murmuring his sorry to his baby as he climbed out, turning to watch as Derek pulled up only a few seconds later, grinning when the alpha all but fell out of his car ears perked up wildly. 

"Please, please tell me you don't drive like that normally."

"Nope, just wanted to see if you could keep up, dude." Stiles made a show of smirking, flicking his tail behind him in a suggestive curve before sauntering to his house, unlocking the door and holding it open, raising his eyebrow at Derek in amusement as the alpha remained outside frowning to himself. 

"Are you coming in?"

He laughed a little when Derek blinked and nodded, jogging up the steps, swinging the door shut behind them as he made his way to the kitchen. 

"Want a drink or something?"

"Sure."

"So what are you thinking about for the project so far?"

"Um. Well I was thinking of maybe doing an extensive look at Lady Macbeth's motives and thought pattern, everyone is either gonna do the witched or Macbeth himself. So."

Stiles looked up in surprise, his ears flicking as he studied the flushing alpha in front of him. "Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing I just expected you to be a stuck up dick but your actually kind of smart, y'know? Anyhow, I think that sounds like a good plan we could make some diagrams and shit so people have some visuals."

He finished fixing up some coke only to blink up at Derek through his eyelashes, eyebrow raising as he parroted back. 

"What?"

"Was that a compliment, Stiles?"

He broke into a grin sliding the glass across the counter, heading for the office with a snort of amusement. 

"Don't let it get to your head, dude."

"I wouldn't dream of it, fox-boy."

___

Okay so he could kind of admit, reluctantly, that Derek was actually kind of cool. 

Once you get past the whole 'I'm-the-alpha-hear-me-roar' thing. The dude really knuckled down and they made a good dent in their work, figuring out a good game plan for where they wanted to take it and assigning projects to each other. 

He just didn't realize how much time passed as he sat, laughing on the sofa with him, paper between them, glancing at the clock and freezing, tail curling hesitantly about his waist. 

"Holy shit dude it's nine already."

"Fuck, seriously? Dammit my mums going to kill me."

He tilted his head a little, pushing up as Derek scrambled to his feet, hands fluttering with a small laugh. 

"It's fine, tell you what, you race home so you don't die - can't get this done on my own-and I'll pack this all away and bring you your notes tomorrow all organized and shit."

"Y-you. Really?"

Derek frowned, looking up as he bent forward, gathering papers into his hands, offering a friendly smile, tail swaying affectionately. 

"Yeah it's no biggy, Dad'll be home soon so you should head off."

"Jesus, thank you. I'll text you later, okay? Sorry again I didn't realize the time."

He shrugged as Derek seemed to linger before taking off with a hasty goodbye, jerking in surprise when fingers dragged over Stiles’ tail as Derek left, flushing high in his cheek with a yelp, he spun about, startled as Derek laughed his way out, darting to the door to wave goodbye as the Camaro took off. 

Stiles’ heart hammered in his chest as he moved to continue packing up, tail tingling from the slight touch. 

Holy shit, Derek had actually done it back, was it by accident? It was probably an accident; no one had willingly touched his fur before except for his dad and Scott. 

He swallowed, absentmindedly cleaning up as the door creaked open, his dad bustling through.

"Hey kid, how'd the studying go?"

"It went. It was awesome we um, got most of the planning done, so." Stiles could feel his stupid traitor face heat up as his dad's eyebrows shot up, tail curling in amusement. 

"Uhuh. Do I need to be here next time, son?"

"OhmyGod it's not like that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! God why do you have to do this ohmygod, I'm going upstairs." Stiles all but fell over as his dad belted out a laugh, glaring at his father as his ears lowered in embarrassment, slamming the door to his room, taking a deep breath.

"No steak for you tonight!"

_"Oh come on!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	5. You got it, got it so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn it Domi I wasn't meant to update today but Noooo just HAD to talk to me with your amazing ideas and shit goddamn it. 
> 
> I'm not sorry for the porn that occurs in this chapter YOU KNOW I CAN'T JUST WRITE FLUFF OKAY IT'S NOT MY FORTE.

Chapter 5

Stiles had been freaking out all morning, Scott, the dick, found it absolutely hilarious.

That is until Stiles pointed out that he had Phys. Ed. with Isaac later and was going to watch the omega running. It was fantastic how fast his best friend stopped laughing. 

The glassy eyes were a tad disturbing though but you know, whatever.

Anyhow it was like the tenth time that Stiles checked that he had all the notes in his bag but it's not like you can blame him, okay? His tail was still sensitive from the light touch the alpha had dragged down it, the feeling settling at the base of his tail and travelling up his spine causing him to shiver every time he remembered.

He'd spent all day with a blush on his cheeks and coughing awkwardly whenever someone asked him if he was okay. 

He's fucking fine, okay just ... Really stupidly, awkwardly turned on dammit leave him alone. 

Thing was his ears were twitching, flicking each time he caught a glimpse of Derek in the hall with his friends, and it was really really really annoying. 

Like what the hell self, what did I tell you. No. No falling for him, stop it. Bad self. 

Scott still wasn't being helpful, ugh. 

He took in a shaky breath, soothing out his tail and pulling himself together, grabbing his backpack and making his way to the main entrance, shuffling from foot to foot, kicking a stone absentmindedly. 

"Stiles?"

Oh good, he got the right locker then. Stiles flashed a crooked smile, pushing himself up and faced the alpha, pulling his bag in front of him and holding his hands up to prove his point. 

"The one and only! I brought your notes and figured I'd get them to you before heading home."

"Oh. You remembered."

"Duh, dude I said I would. I wouldn't leave you hanging like that!"

He grinned, dropping to a crouch, unzipping his backpack and digging them out, holding them up to the alpha, turning his head up to look at them. 

Was - Was Derek blushing? 

Holy shit.

How dare he be that fucking adorable. 

Stop it. 

He flushed when Derek took them, mouth turning up into a slow, bright smile. Bunny teeth showing as his ears perked up, tail swaying behind him like a puppy. 

Dammit, Derek needs to stop with the cuteness the guys an alpha for fucks sake, who lets an alpha be that sweet and that hot, there had to be a law or something.

Stiles should look that up. 

He pushed himself upright, flicking his backpack shut and hooking it over his shoulders, shrugging lightly and pretending that smile didn't do anything to him at all, one ears flopping over his eye in a half attempt to hide himself. 

"Okay so, that's that um. Bye."

He all but flailed in his haste to leave, his tail waving wildly behind him as he started to jog away, freezing when he heard his name being called, turning to glance over his shoulder to where Derek was standing, bag at his side, still smiling all wide and bright, eyes dragging slowly over Stiles' form. 

"Thanks."

He cleared his throat, nodding once and bolted, racing to his car as fast as possible, thanking God for once in his life that he was invisible to everyone else, all but climbing his car in his haste to get in, peeling out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. 

Stiles was so fucking smooth, how dare you think otherwise.

___

He slumped onto his bed with a groan, shoving his pillow over his head as his tail dragged along the floor, bag discarded somewhere near the door. 

Fucking dammit, all his hard work not to seem like a dork practically gone in a day, he let out a wounded sound, clutching the pillow closer and grumbling. 

"Fucking stealthy as shit. 'Foxes are vixen Stiles you'll attract someone don't worry.' Bit fucking hard when you fall over when he looks at you."

He heaved a sigh, pulling the pillow down a little to stare at his ceiling, cock twitching in his jeans as he though about the smile the alpha had given him. 

He glared down at it immediately. 

"Don't you dare. Don't you even think about it."

His cock throbbed and he let out a whine, dropping his hand down to squeeze himself in his jeans, pushing up into it eagerly, chewing at his lower lip with a small whimper at how hard he was, aching in his jeans. 

"Traitor."

He threw the pillow aside, thrusting his hand into his jeans, shoving them and his underwear down and hoisting himself further up his bed, breathing in deep. God, he could still smell him, just a little, lingering from yesterday. 

Stiles chewed his lip, stroking slowly up his shaft, thumbing along the vein and swiping his thumb over the leaking head.

Was he really going to jerk it while thinking about Derek? 

His cock jerked in his hand, a fresh pearl of precum welling up at the tip. 

Fuck it. 

He let his eyes fall shut, remembering how Derek looked yesterday, lounging on his sofa all loose limbs and confidence. 

He could let himself imagine, right?

_**Derek was stretched out on the sofa, arms hanging on the back of it, plaid shirt torn open and pushed to the side, revealing tanned skin and hard muscle. A dark trail of hair curling down his navel.** _

_**Stiles licked his lips, eyes dragging down to where Derek was hanging out in his jeans, cock hard and standing proud, dark red head flushed and drooling with arousal, tail flicking lazily at his side.** _

_**"Come here, fox-boy. I want to see what else you can do with that snarky mouth."** _

_**And Stiles let him, crawling over to where the alpha was looking down at him through his lashes, pushing his hips up so that his cock dragged against Stiles' lips, string of cum catching on his bottom one.** _

_**"So eager, pup." He couldn't help but murmur, flicking his tongue out to catch a taste and smiling when Derek growled low in pleasure.** _

_**He opened his mouth as fingers curled in his hair, tugging at his ears sending shivers of pleasure down his spine and sunk down, swallowing the alpha whole.** _

Stiles let out a cry, fucking up into his fist, eyes scrunched tight as his fantasy-self sucked and licked and nibbled at the alpha's cock, his own twitching almost painfully, his jeans sticking to himself as he leaked slick dribbling from his hole, coating the backs of his thighs as he panted out, cheeks flushed. 

God, fuck this was going to be over so fucking fast. 

_**He screamed as Derek thrust into him, thick muscled arms holding him tight to his chest as he fucked up into his swollen hole, moaning and mewling at the obscene squelching sounds his slick made, clinging desperately to the alpha's shoulders, lips wet and open as they panted into each others mouth.** _

_**His eyes rolled back as Derek snarled, eyes flashing red, claws biting into his hips.** _

_**"Cum for me, fox-boy I wanna see."** _

Stiles came screaming, biting into his free fist as his hole clenched around nothing, thrashing wildly on his bed, tail convulsing as he let out a broken keen, throwing his head back and arching up off the bed, cum all over his favorite Firefly T-shirt. 

How in the fuck was he going to face Derek now? 

Stiles let out a groan and dragged himself up, jumping halfway out of his skin when his phone went off, scrambling over his bed to get it, starring at the cum smeared screen in horror. 

**Big bad >> Can you come to mine tomorrow, wanna get started on the presentation. - D**

Shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	6. Isn't it messed up, how I'm just dying to be here?

Chapter 6

"So ... So wait let me get this straight you. Okay, you're calling me freaking out because you did that…while thinking about him and now you can’t look him in the eye?"

"Yes! Do you see my problem Scott, do you see it?"

"I- Firstly, wow so many things I did not need to know, Stiles, secondly so what? I mean you wanted to...do that anyway."

"Yeah but I hadn't! Ugh, never mind I have to go it's almost four and I'm meant to be at his front door."

"Okay, but Stiles? Just imagine him naked if you get nervous."

He hung up as Scott began cackling, down right cackling like the truly evil bastard that he was, flinging his phone onto the seat and groaning as he dropped his head into his hand and took a breath. 

Okay he could do this. So what if Derek lived in a fucking manor, and yeah maybe he had jerked it thinking about the alpha but who the hell hasn't right? Right? 

He was so fucked. 

_

He raised a fist to knock, scuffing his feet against the polished wood of the porch, tapping his bag at his thigh and glancing down, eyeing his tail warily checking that all his knots were brushed out and his fur was smooth before glancing up, ears twitching at the sound of pounding feet.

He flew back when the door banged open, yelping when strong fingers clasped his shirt and dragged him in, meeting sharp blue eyes in confusion. 

"So your my nephew’s little study toy, how intriguing."

Stiles whined in confusion when his cheeks were squished and his head was tilted from side to side, ears lowering as the man studied him with narrowed eyes. Silver tail swaying behind him. 

That V-neck was way too low and Stiles felt seriously uncomfortable. 

"Hey, Hey woah buddy hands off."

He slapped at grabby fingers, baring his fangs in warning as the man threw his head back and belted a laugh, placing his hands on his hips and leering, leering at him. 

"You're not too bad, no I think we shall get along deliciously."

"I will pepper spray you so hard, dude. Back up out of my bubble!"

He flailed when he was grabbed from behind, squealing when hands tugged at his fur, jumping at the familiar tone of Laura Hale. 

"Oh it's this cutie! Hey Stiles!"

"Could you not?!"

He grabbed for all available appendages, wrapping his tail firmly about himself and backing up, glaring at the two grinning wolves suspiciously, stroking at the now matted fur with a half hearted sigh. 

Why did he bother, Jesus. 

"You two had best not be bothering the poor boy!"

He glanced up under his lashes as a tall woman with long black hair and flashing red eyes appeared from a door, giving him a warm smile that he nervously returned, grabbing for his bag and clinging to it tightly. 

"Peter, you have a mate and Laura you should know better!"

"We were just having a little fun."

"Yes Talia, darling, just welcoming the cub."

He growled a little at 'Peter' his fox grumbling in annoyance, he was seventeen dammit. He wasn't a frackin' cub!

"Well shoo, off with you both he's here for Derek. Come here dear, sorry again for those two I don't know where they get it from."

He lifted his shoulders, figuring it was politer to shrug then offer to rip out grabby-hand’s throat, slowly letting go of his tail and giving a slight grin. 

"It's fine Mrs. Hale, thank you so much for having me but um, c-could I just, Can I just see Derek now? I have work to do and um -"

"Peters a handful?"

"Yeah."

He grinned behind his bag when she laughed, her mouth wide, fangs glinting. Crinkled around warm eyes.

He can see where Derek got his looks from, definitely. 

"Of course, dear. He's upstairs, follow the corridor to the right, he's the last door. "

"'Kay. Oh and thank you."

His ears twitched as he took off, jogging up the stairs, tail sticking close to his legs in case anymore family members wanted to play pull on the Stiles today, rounding right and staring at the large paintings in awe as he passed.

Wow.

This is some new age fancy shit. 

He paused, hovering outside Derek's door, toying with his lower lip with his fang, taking a moment to brush down his clothes and re-fix his tail before knocking, running a hand through his hair. 

Huh, he could wrap it in his fingers now. 

Weird. 

He blinked when the door flew open, grinning when Fall Out Boy hit his ears, playing at a nice level, loud enough to feel the bass but quiet enough to talk over it. Flushing as Derek stood there, bare foot in loose faded jeans and a tight white thank top. Stiles forced his eyes not to linger on the firm outline of muscle he could make out under it. 

"Um. Hi?"

"Hey! Come on in."

He smiled a little at Derek's flustered not-so-discrete glance about his room, trialing in as the wolf clicked the door shut behind him, taking his time to take in every little thing. 

Derek's room was painted a dark red, posters of bands and movies hanging almost haphazardly on the walls, small pictures of family and friends here and there as well as a mix of games and movies scattered over shelves. Stiles grinned a little, noting the half-hidden stack of comic books and bent to place his bag at the foot of the bed, turning to look at Derek with a warm smile, who was rocking back on his heels. 

"So your family’s really touchy."

Goddammit, seriously? That's what comes out of his mouth? 

He grimaced when Derek's face scrunched up, eyebrows drawing together, Stiles’ eyes widening a little at the low snarl that left the other teen. 

"Peter?"

"Uh, Satan in a V-neck? Yeah. And Laura, but Laura I knew from school so that's not too bad I guess."

"Did he grab your fur?"

"Uh. Mostly he did a way too close inspection of my face so, don't worry dude I'd have bit him but your mum rescued me."

He tried his best to look reassuring, sinking down cross-legged, peeling off his plaid shirt and draping it next to his bag, looking up at the alpha with a blink, ears perking comfortably. 

"So what do you wanna work on today?"

He tilted his head as Derek outright stared, tail twitching a little at the tip before the wolf seemed to shake it off, hopping to settle on his bed comfortably. 

"Start on diagrams?"

"Sure."

He reached for his bag, stubbornly not looking at how good Derek looked relaxed against the sheets. 

No.

Nope.

Didn't even cross his mind. 

___

 

"So wait Chris Argent?"

"Yeah!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm still not sure how he puts up with him."

"Wow ... I can't believe Peter snagged someone like Chris, dude."

"I guess sometimes it can surprise people? I wouldn't think Lydia and Allison would work, or Boyd and Erica? But they do."

"I guess it's like blue and orange, some things you wouldn't expect go best together."

He laughed a little when Derek made a face, scrunching his nose up. Looking down to the array of papers littered around them, chewing his inner cheek thoughtfully.

He'd learnt a lot, in three hours. 

Turns out Derek didn't really like playing basketball much, he'd rather be in baseball but his mum enjoyed watching him play and he liked making her proud. His favorite color is brown "Like melted chocolate, that sort of color, it's warm, I like it." His favorite Fall Out Boy song was Mighty Fall because he liked the heavy bass and he wanted to go into police work when he finished school. 

Stiles flushed under the open smile Derek gave him when Stiles teased about having an in. 

In return Stiles told him that he hated lacrosse but Scott wouldn't do it without him, His favorite color is green and his favorite Fall Out Boy song is America Sweetheart. He wanted to be a lawyer, Derek teased that it would work because he never stopped talking. 

He's still not sure when exactly he migrated from the floor to the bed but he could still feel the dip in it every time Derek moved and his heart jumped a beat each time. 

"So is it any different being a fox?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, okay, so what do foxes look for in mates? Erica told me that it's a lot different for her then it is Boyd and then she wouldn't tell me why, she's nice like that."

"Oh I - W-well for us it's more about color I guess, yeah we look for strength and things but we're more attracted to smarts? Like if you're really brainy and bright red you're a prime mate, Lydia gets hit on all the time because of it." 

"Oh. That's really weird, why color?"

"Why fang size?"

"Touché."

They lulled into a companionable silence for a moment as Derek scribbled down a few more notes, swinging his legs off the bed and stretching up, tail flicking as he let out a soft sigh. 

"Getting tired?"

"Heh. A bit, I need to head home soon 'cause otherwise Dad'll get McDonalds and then pretend he hasn't and I can't do shit about it so."

"You're making the poor guy eat his veggies?"

"Hey, tease all you want but he'll live longer."

They shared a smirk as Stiles began pulling his things towards him, pushing himself lazily to his feet. 

"Wanna come over again tomorrow?"

He paused, reaching for his bag and looked back to the bed, tail slipping around his thigh as he flashed a grin, his stomach twisting, stupidly giddy over the fact that Derek had actually liked spending time with him. 

"Sure. I'll bring avengers to watch while we work."

“Cool, come on I'll walk you out and protect you from uncle Peter."

He rolled his eyes a little, his ears flicking as Derek snorted, making his way to the door with a put-upon sigh. 

"I guess I'll allow that."

And fuck his cheeks were actually hurting from smiling too much, Stiles might actually have broken his smile muscles. This was insane how the hell was he going to manage this again tomorrow? It had been hard enough controlling himself when he noticed the Lord of the Rings books and movies sitting on Derek’s shelf. 

The Lord.

Of the fucking Rings.

AND the two new Hobbit movies. 

Sweet angel-of-sex take him now. 

He stumbled a little when a warm palm settled on his lower back, cheeks heating immediately when Derek fell into step beside him, guiding him down and out past his mum who waved kindly.

Oh God, don't fall over, why is his hand moving lower, oh God, oh Fuck.

He almost swallowed his tongue when Derek's pinky drifted over the base of his tail, only just barely suppressing a full body shiver as the wolf grabbed the door for him, sucking in a breath as that hot, rough palm slid away and left Stiles feeling cold. 

"Bye Stiles."

"B-bye."

He walked calmly, calmly dammit. Down the steps, not even looking back until he was in the safety of his Jeep, blushing furiously at the slow smirk settling on the alpha's lips, rolling his eyes when Derek lifted that same fucking hand and waved once.

He made sure to resist the urge to wave back, his body trembling as his tail shivered in memory. 

Oh, he was so so getting revenge for that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	7. I miss missing you, now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS HEADS UP THIS IS A CHANGING POV CHAPTER IT STARTS WITH DEREK AND CHANGES BACK TO STILES.  
> <3
> 
> P.S. - family feels up ahead

Chapter 7

Derek still couldn't quite believe it had been three weeks since he and Stiles had began properly talking. 

Who knew an overly chatty fox-boy with dark fur and Bambi eyes could make him fall flat on his face compared to his usual attitude. 

His mother found it unbelievably hilarious, informing him that she would begin the wedding preparations. 

Which is ridiculous. Stiles didn't even like him back yet. Honestly. 

They had hung out almost every day to the point that his normal group had begun asking who he was seeing behind their backs, he simply told them to shut the fuck up and continue in happy bliss. 

Until today that is. 

He had walked into English with a smile only to have it fall when he found Stiles' usual seat empty, by the end of class he had sent thirteen texts with no reply - Stiles always replied - and his stomach was so heavily knotted he felt as if he might throw up any minute now. 

He couldn’t leave fast enough, peeling down the hallway, bag limp in his hand, rounding the corner, ears flat against his hair in worry. 

"McCall!"

He all but skidded to a halt in front of the crooked-jaw alpha, grabbing for the teen’s arm and hauling him about to face Derek, tail flicking angrily.

"Dude! Grabbing what the nugget! Oh. Hey Derek."

"Where's Stiles." Okay he'd apologies later for his attitude but right now he needed to find Stiles. 

"Ah, he didn't tell you? It's the day his mum died, he never comes to school today."

"His - ?" His stomach dropped, tail curling about his thigh as he let out a whine, grip almost deadly tight around his bag strap. 

"Where can I find him?"

"Wait what about scho-"

"Scott. Location. Now."

He glared darkly, pulling himself up to full height as Scott raised both eyebrows, folding his arms with a know-it-all smirk. 

Huh. Little bit of respect then. 

"He'll be at Hide park lake, his mum and him had a spot by the bank on the right side, he always goes there."

He deflated a little, pulling back and turning to go, heart jack hammering in his chest.

"Thank you."

"Hey Derek?"

He paused mid-step, turning to glance back at Stiles' best friend. 

"Just - Don't hurt him okay?"

Derek frowned at that, taking off at a run, pounding down the hallway. What a stupid thing to say. 

He had to find Stiles. 

___

Stiles stared blankly at the lake, tail wrapped firmly around his legs, arms about the soft fur as he buried his face in it, drawing in a shaky breath. 

God he hated today, he hated how fucking empty he feels, like that hole that he filled with friendship and family time with his dad just drained, gaping and open and aching for his mum. 

Fuck why couldn't it stop, why couldn't she be here. 

He squeezed his arms around himself and let out a broken howl, wiping angrily at the tears staining his cheeks. 

Fuck. 

"Stiles?"

He froze, body tensing up like a spring at the soft tone, refusing to look up, turning his face into his shoulder, ears falling low on his head as heat shifted beside him, a body settling in the grass at his side, firm and real, keeping the thoughts just at bay. 

"Stiles, look at me?"

He choked on a sob and turned, blinking up at the blurred face of one Derek Hale, reeling back in surprise, quickly trying to wipe away the wetness with his sleeves. 

"D-Derek."

"Hey, Scott. Uh Scott told me you'd be here when I couldn't find you in English and I- I thought maybe you wouldn't wanna be alone."

He swallowed hard, staring up at the alpha in uncertainty, licking his lips once before launching himself at the other teen, burrowing against Derek's neck and letting out a high pained cry, clinging to Derek's shirt as the tears fell free, eyes burning as he sobbed. 

He trembled as Derek's arms fluttered before wrapping about him, chin settling gently on his head, one palm working soothingly over his back. 

"Hey, I’m sorry. I'm so sorry Stiles I didn't know or I'd have been here sooner."

He whined in confusion moving to pull back only to have Derek hold him tighter, melting into the embrace limbs heavy with grief. 

"I lost my dad, y'know. Not like you did, lost him to a fire. He - He started it himself, thought he could get more money if the house burnt down only he got trapped and he- "

Stiles clenched his hand tight, rubbing his cheek wetly against Derek's skin trying to sooth him as his sobs began to wilt to shaky gasps, hiccupping softly against Derek's neck. 

"Point is I get it, um so. I already ditched class, I figure we could stay here today. We can do something in her memory."

He nodded as Derek finally let go, dragging himself away and laughing through his tears when Derek gently thumbed them away, blinking up mistily at him and offering a watery smile. 

"Thanks, sorry I don't normally -"

"Don't apologize, you lost your mum, Stiles you're allowed to hurt."

He nodded, tail flicking at the conviction in the alpha's tone, drawing his knees up as Derek pulled back, turning to grab for his bag, digging through it quickly. 

"Oh, hey I got you these, I figured you hadn't eaten yet and I remember you telling me they're your favorite. So."

His eyes widened as he looked down at the torn wrapper of some curly fries, tugging his sleeves down over his palms as he took them from Derek, cradling them in his lap in shock. Glancing up at Derek through his lashes as the alpha watched him quietly. 

"Thank you, it means a lot that you - Thanks."

"I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet."

Stiles barked out a laugh, for once not forced and toyed with a bit of the wrapping paper, shrugging and he watched the water lap at the sand. 

"Yeah."

"If you want, after this ... We can go to her grave? We can get some nice flowers or something."

His chin jerked up, fist closing so fast he tore the paper, shuffling closer and letting himself fall into the alpha's side, slowly unwrapping the back and placing it between them in a quiet offering. 

His chest still ached, his heart throbbing hard but as Derek reached down to lace their fingers together, offering him a too salty- curled up fry he couldn't help but think that maybe. 

For the first time in years.

It might actually be healing. 

"I'd like that. Her favorite were lilies."

"We'll buy her the biggest bunch they have."

"And we could...We could get your dad some too?"

Stiles pushed the food into his mouth, avoiding eye contact as Derek gaped down at him, green eyes fluttering a little in what Stiles suspected was also tears, squeezing the alpha's fingers gently. 

"Yeah. We can say hi to them both, together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	8. Oh how the Mighty fall. (In love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow guys seriously? I cannot believe how amazing you all are thank you so much for your kind words!
> 
> Enjoy ~ <3

Chapter 8

It had been a week since what Stiles liked to call the  - 

I cried like a total bitch and we held hands all day and you drove me home and we had dinner and I fell asleep on your shoulder but we haven't talked about it yet

\- Incident. 

Since then Stiles had been dropping all kinds of hints. 

They'd known each other a month, a month of skirting around and playing chicken and he had had enough. 

He'd lent into Derek's personal space finally letting his eyes linger on that full, pouty mouth, grinning to himself when Derek's fangs had dropped down and he had yelped an excuse of needing to go to the bathroom as he ran away. 

He'd slid his tail over Derek's as they sat on the grass eating lunch, smirking to himself as he watched Isaac and Scott play a game of who can get closest without breaking, his tail tightening around the wolves, shivering when Derek let out a rumbled moan, glancing across to him and widening his eyes innocently. 

He bent down at like every possible moment, seriously his ass had been in the air more than a jet plane at this point, his tail swaying high above his hips as he did so, humming Light 'em Up under his breath as he went and still Derek didn't seem to be getting the damn hint. 

He flopped down onto his bed in disdain and finally, finally he called on his last resort, dragging his phone to his ear silently praying for strength. 

"Stiles?"

"Hey Lyds, remember that time I saved you from Jackson's hands at a party? I'm calling in that favor."

"I'll be there in ten."

___

"No. "

"But I like this top!"

"It doesn't like you. Next!"

"Lyds!"

"Do you want Derek Hale or not?"

"I- dammit yes."

"Then next!"

___

"That one."

"I feel stupid."

"Not if you pair it with this dumb-ass, now hurry up he'll be here in twenty minutes."

...

"Okay that actually looks pretty good."

"Never doubt me again."

"For as long as I live, my queen."

A snort.

"Just put on the fucking jeans."

___

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Honey I have personally dressed you, I have drenched you in my magic touch and if this doesn't work nothing will. Besides you look good, decent even. Those jeans do amazing things for your ass now stop procrastinating, I have to go he'll be here in five minutes."

Stiles gave a giddy smile, pulling her into a hug, breathing out a thank you as she pulled away, rolling his eyes when she flipped her strawberry blonde curls and sauntered out. 

"Now remember, you're worth it, he's not."

"Got it, wait. That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Bye Stiles!"

He whined when Lydia took off, sashaying to her car, chewing his lip nervously. 

Oh God okay, he could do this he was a seductive temptress. He was a God. He was ... he was a Stilinski. 

He glanced down at himself one last time, taking in the too tight red jeans that clung to his thighs and his ass like a second skin, the tight white vest top that had him grinning a little seeing how much slimmer he looked now, rolling up the sleeves to the simple black blazer easily.

His hair was ‘artfully ruffled, now stop touching' and his tail had been thoroughly groomed, ears in a similar perked state. 

He looked pretty good actually, huh. God Lydia. 

He'd have to get her some flowers or something if this worked. 

He shuffled, wiggling his toes, tail flicking behind him, swaying impatiently as the clock on the wall clicked.

Man romance sucked so hard. 

He grinned when the doorbell rang, wrenching it open with an easy smile, blinking up at Derek happily. 

"Hi, Derek!"

"S-Stiles?"

"The one and only."

"What are you wearing?"

"I had a date earlier, sorry."

He hid a grin in his shoulder, making his way to the kitchen as the alpha followed, snarling low in his chest, the sound reverberating through the room. 

"You had a date?"

"A study date with Lydia she wont let me hang with her unless I look presentable. Does it look stupid?"

He made sure to look up through his eyelashes, sucking on his lower lip so that it tingled in his mouth, one of his fangs flashing, tail curling behind him in the way Lydia taught him. 

Derek blinked once.

Twice.

Cleared his throat.

Blinked again.

"N-No, nope you look. You look great." Fuck yeah. 

He preened, ears flicking happily, blush high on his cheeks as he slid a can of lemonade across the counter, swaying his hips as he walked past the other teen, fingers drifting over the alpha's lower back playfully.

"You're not so bad yourself. So. Let's work on the speech today?"

"I- yeah. Sure. Speech."

His heart hammered as he took the stairs slowly, making the pretense of sipping at his drink as he went, swallowing a whimper when he heard Derek's deep growl. 

"Fuck."

___

It had been an hour since Derek arrived and Stiles had honestly gotten some work done amidst his totally smooth seduction techniques. He was quite proud actually because for the past ten minutes every time he looked up Derek was watching him with red tinged eyes, fangs lengthening and shortening like he just couldn't quite control it. 

Stiles made sure to tilt his head to the side, baring his neck for the alpha as he did so. 

Derek shivered, claws digging into his thighs and wow okay that has to hurt.

He glanced up, shuffling a little closer to the alpha, thighs touching as he bent forward, running his hands over the paper. 

"So this one?"

"Yes."

"You haven't even-"

"Yes."

He bit his tongue, peeking up at the downright blush going on on Derek's face, watching as the wolf licked his lips, ears lowered in embarrassment. 

"Sorry I um - I like that one, yeah."

He smiled as he moved it to the right pile; leaning onto Derek just slightly, turning his head to face him, smile widening as their faces shifted to only a few inches apart. Studying those green eyes, tail flicking across the floor, snaking around Derek's tip rubbing teasingly. Smirk cocky and sure as he went to ask for the next paper.

"So are you going to kiss me or are you just gonna keep staring?"

_Shit he didn't mean to say that._

Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	9. And your naked magic, oh dear lord!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh so you guys are mad at me for a cliffhanger?  
> Welp.  
> Well.  
> Okay I'm sorry that was really mean, forgive me? *eyelash flutter*

Chapter 9

Stiles' heart was high in his throat, palms sweating as he inched back, and God he could feel his face just heating up, licking his lips, ears lowering nervously. 

And Derek was just sitting there, completely silent, pretty green eyes wide in surprise. Oh shit, fuck.

What if he read this all wrong? Oh, Oh fucking fuck balls on a fuck nugget, what if Derek didn't want him back, what if - what if he just wasn't interested and ... 

He yelped, high and sharp when his back hit the floor, eyes flying open in surprise when a hot mass of muscle crawled over him, blinking up at the alpha, body going pliant embarrassingly quick as the wolf prowled above him, tail swaying in the air, cracking through it as he bent low, lips just inches from Stiles'. 

"Of course I want you, you idiot."

He shivered, bypassing the fact that he'd said that out loud like a total moron, ears twitching straight as warm lips pressed to his, sweet and soft and nothing like he imagined. 

God, Derek was between his legs, knees knocking into his own, arms braced above his head and why were they laying flat like that? Stupid arms.

He flung them about Derek's neck, dragging the wolf down atop him, kisses messy but sure, tongue flicking over Derek's mouth, tracing the seam of it curiously, his tail slipping over his own thigh to curl about Derek's, dragging him closer to him, pushing his hips up as Derek snarled into his mouth, teeth dragging over his lip until it tingled, moaning out gaping as the other teen nipped his way over Stiles' chin, hot wet tongue trailing after soothing the marks he left behind. 

"Your stupid moles, do you know how hard it was not leaning over and licking them? And God Stiles, your lips? And you think I don't want you?"

He let out a soft mewl, digging his nails into Derek's shoulders before tangling them in his hair, tugging Derek’s head up for another scolding kiss, thrusting into his mouth, tongues tangling all wet and heated, cheeks still burning. 

Yep, this was how he dies. Let it be written that he died from Derek Hales fucking amazing lip skills, oh. 

Oh wow okay lip skills. 

He groaned at the hickey being mouthed at his neck, tossing his head back in submission even as he wrapped his legs firmly about the wolf’s waist. He let his hands reign free, dipping under Derek's top and over his heated skin, shivering as Derek's muscles bunched under his touch. 

"Fuck, Stiles."

He swallowed hard, pulling back with soft pants, murmuring low against Derek's skin, nuzzling, rubbing over his cheek, keening at the smell of him all over the wolf. 

"Yes good, definitely let's do tha- aaaah, Derek!"

"Mmm?"

He jerked up, body trembling as Derek made his way down, large hands spreading wide, reaching over his stomach to the hem of his shirt, pushing up as he wiggled down, grinning up at Stiles, fangs flashing. 

"I want you to fuck me."

He slapped a hand over his mouth, dropping his head back to the floor as Derek pressed a kiss to his hip, fangs catching the skin, hot bursts of pleasure sliding up his spine, hot breath ghosting shakily over the sharp bone there.

"Yeah, yeah I wanna. But not yet, I want to wait until your eighteen first."

"Dude!"

He struggled up onto his elbows, doing his best to glare down at the other teen as he did so, making grabby hands and Derek laughed nuzzling his navel before prowling back up nose bumping his own. 

Stupid sexy, adorable asshole.

"What, why?"

And damn it he sounded like he was whining, baring his fangs sulkily as Derek huffed a laugh, smiling as he rested their foreheads together, lifting his shoulder into one shrug. 

"Because your dads the sheriff and it's illegal technically, besides. I like being with you with or without sex."

Yeah okay so he melted a little, tail hitting the floor with soft happy thuds, chewing at his lower lip and grinning helplessly, glancing up at the Alpha threw his lashes. 

"'Kay, we can still do other things though right because if I don't get up in that I am going to die."

"If you want."

He nodded, shoving at Derek's shoulders until the alpha rolled over, climbing up to rest, head on Derek's chest, arms tucked under his chin, his tail curling with the wolf’s as he gave his best lopsided smirk. 

"Then when I hit eighteen I want you to knot me ‘til I scream."

He threw his head back and laughed when Derek let out a weak choked whine, dissolving into hiccupped chuckles when Derek scoffed and slapped his ass, pushing up to kiss him again, slow and sweet lapping at the corners of Derek's mouth before head-butting him gently. 

"And more kissing."

"Oh, Definitely."

Damn, those stomach butterflies are a bitch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, THE SHERIFF KNOWS MORE THEN HE LETS ON DUN DUN DUN
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	10. This is the story, of how they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew sorry guys, I was going to update a lot more today and then I got dragged into a family day out and welp. I'm here now anywho. 
> 
> Thank you so much for enjoying my story all you're lovely comments keep me going :) 
> 
> Now let's see what happens next!

Chapter 10

Stiles was awoken to a sharp cough, jerking upright, in the process smacking his elbow into the sleeping form under him, rubbing at his eyes in confusion, mouth dry. 

"Wassit?"

"Oh good, I was starting to think I needed to drop a bottle of water over you, son."

"Dad?"

He flushed, like instantly, glancing down at himself and blinking into the sleepy eyes of one Derek Hale, awkwardly sliding out from the arm still about his waist, taking his arms away from the warmth of Derek's chest, clearing his throat uncomfortably. 

"This uh, isn't what it looks-" He bit his tongue as his Dad cocked an eyebrow, tail flicking in amusement. "-It is, okay dammit we fell asleep studying, this um. This is Derek."

"Nice to meet you, Sir."

"Studying?"

"Yup, for English."

"Oh I see." Oh God he knew that tone of voice, don't you dare, Dad.

"So this is the 'not like that dad' boy, hm?"

"Okay firstly, rude I do not sound like that. Secondly it wasn't like that...At, at the time. Um. Shit."

He blinked when his dad snorted and clapped a hand over his mouth, his shaking turning to laughter as he slapped a hand to his knee, pushing up from the doorframe with a grin. 

"Well, son. I've already informed the Hales that he'll be staying here because it's nine pm. Your parents rang me profusely, kid, I dealt with it this time. Either way, I've eaten, do you two want anything?"

"Oh Uh- No we're good. Derek?"

"Nah, I ate a big lunch."

"Alright well, you two keep the door open I mean it. I will shoot you kid, I'm the best shot in the station."

He winced as his dad gave Derek a pointed look, feeling the other teen tense up next to him, nodding awkwardly.

"Okay, we get it, thanks dad. God. You haven't even been in here in like five minutes."

"Actually I've been here for ten, Melissa has the black mail photos. Night son."

He threw a book at the door as his dad cackled, swinging it just shut, crack still open and dropped onto the floor, covering his hands in mortification. 

He groaned when Derek shifted next to him, watching through his fingers as the alpha checked through his phone, grimacing and began texting at a rate that actually seriously impressed Stiles. 

Damn that's some finger work. 

He grinned a little, crawling across the floor, wrapping his arms about Derek's waist and nuzzling at the back of his neck in apology. 

"Dude. Sorry about my dad. He wont actually shoot you, that's kind of illegal, also he dealt with your parents so it's not like he hates you."

He blinked up when the alpha turned, smiling to him all adorable and crooked, ears perking up still ruffled from sleep. 

"You think?"

"Yeah I mean he didn't even flash his gun or anything! And he's letting you stay. Wait. Were you actually worried about my dad not liking you?"

"W-well it's not exactly how I planned on meeting him, I mean, um -"

Stiles wrinkled his nose playfully, pressing a soft kiss to Derek's mouth, reveling in the fact that he could do that now.

He did it again just to prove that point before pulling back. 

"Well, come on sugar plum let's find you some pants."

"You are not calling me that."

He giggled at the unimpressed look on the alpha's face, fluttering his eyelashes, clasping his hands over his heart. 

"Sweatpea? Buttercup? Babe? Sugar daddy?"

"I will kill you."

"Nah, you like me to much. " He punched at Derek's arm cheekily and climbed to his feet, stretching his arms above his head, arching up and back and moaning lightly as his muscles loosened. 

He fluttered his eyelashes open at the small whine Derek gave and smirked, flicking his tail with a wink. 

"Okay, now I think I have some sweatpants." He made his way to his wardrobe, digging about the bottom awkwardly, not even bothering to crouch as he bent over. "Let's see - nope, no, ew why do I even own that. Definitely not - Gotcha!"

He pushed up, holding the grey pants in triumph, turning about just in time to see the alpha's eyes jerk up to his guiltily. Licking his lips and beaming. 

"Mr. Hale, were you just checking out my ass?"

"Just gimme the stupid t-trousers."

He rolled his eyes and Derek tugged them from his grip, letting himself be pulled along with it and bumping his nose to Derek's affectionately. 

"'Kay, I call the side with the wall though."

"Sure."

He glanced under his arm as he pulled off his top after slipping out of the vest, sliding his gaze down Derek as the alpha tossed his to his back, making a low purring sound in his throat.

Hot damn, that was a lot of muscle. Damn he could claw that back nice and hard while Derek  -

He blinked when the alpha lifted his face, breathing deep and shooting him a cocky smirk, snapping his head back, mentally talking down the heat in his cheeks. 

Stupid attractive buttmunch. 

He wiggled out of the stupidly tight jeans, bending to grab his sleeping bottoms, slipping into them easily, jerking when Derek's hand grabbed his ass, lips by his ear. 

"You know, it looks a lot better out of the clothes."

Oh. He sucked in a breath, pushing back into the touch with a low keen as Derek ran his tongue up his neck, nipping a teasing path over the column hot breath by his ear. 

Yes, this was good. Very good. 

"OhmyGod."

"We should head to bed."

He turned to smack Derek's chest as the teen laughed, his tail bristling in frustration. 

"Asshole."

He dropped down onto all fours on the bed, making a show of prowling over the mattress, tail swaying high in the air, tip flicking towards the Alpha in suggestion, smirking smugly to himself when Derek gave a deep snarl and followed, climbing onto the bed next to him, squeaking when he was yanked close, blinking up to Derek, eyes wide in mock innocent. 

"Oh, hello."

"Oh, hello. God, You're going to be the death of me."

He snickered a little, burrowing close against him, breathing in the strong scent of Derek, his arms tucked nice and snug between them, one of Derek's hands splayed wide and possessive on his hip. 

"C'mon. We can talk more tomorrow."

"You mean before your dad kills me?"

He smiled against Derek's skin, pressing a kiss over his heart and letting their tail entwine at their thighs. 

"Exactly!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is where more porn starts creeping in, as it's a slow burn it wont be full penetrative sex immediately, they're gonna work their way up but from now on their will be things like blowjobs and sleepy rutting ect, just a heads up!
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	11. I hope he is a gentleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE ANY OF MY FANS GOING TO THE BIRMINGHAM TEEN WOLF MEETUP BECAUSE I WILL BE THERE.
> 
> I WILL BE THERE WITH A NOTEBOOK FOR URL/AO3 NAMES AND I WILL BE WRITING A SMALL FIC FOR PEOPLE.

Chapter 11

Stiles was so, so warm when he woke. Limbs loose and pliant as he stretched slowly, arching his back up and moaning as his joints made that delicious achy feeling, wiggling back down against  ... 

Against a very warm body. 

Wait. 

He froze in place, feeling the flush start on his cheeks when it shifted beside him. Strong arms like a tight band around his waist, coaxing him on closer, hot puffs of breath tickling the back of his neck. 

Right. Derek. 

Oh, wo-ow, okay a very hard Derek.

He stiffened a little, heart jumping up in speed as the Alpha growled softly behind him, cock grinding up against the clothed cleft of Stiles' ass dragging a small confused whine from him. 

Wow okay, this was, this was happening. 

Good morning to him. 

He grinned into his pillow when Derek sighed out a soft, moist 'Stiles' into his neck and rocked up, hips hard against his ass pushing his forward as he yelped in surprise, letting out a pleased moan. 

He shivered when Derek rumbled, all low and deep in his chest and his hands slid to his waist, dragged the fox back against him, starting to rut his throbbing shaft against Stiles' body. 

He let out a whine, his ears twitching and licked his lips, staring at the wall before him and breathing in deep for a moment, taking in the husky scent of wolf and sex. 

Holy shit, okay. He could totally handle this, Derek totally wanted some of this. Go him. 

He shifted a little, rocking his hips back, rubbing Derek's cock harder between his cheeks, his own twitching to life in his pants, rewarded with a heady growl from the Alpha, throwing his head back as fangs slipped sleepily over his neck. 

He tail flicked in the wolf’s hold and he began pushing back, each thrust up catching Derek's clothed cock against his hole, teasing him with that tempting suggestion until he was squirming, moaning, stifling it with bites to his lips and his head turned against the sheets gasping out when a rough hand dropped down and cupped at his cock. Oh God, fuck that felt amazing.

He keened in frustration when Derek's body going absolutely rock still behind him.

Blinking in horror when he came down just enough from his high to realize - 

Oh God, okay, oh shit he froze in place, dick pulsing under Derek's hand, swallowing hard when Derek murmured sleepily, shifting behind him, Slowly waking. Fingers squeezing once at his erection causing him to jump slightly, desperately pushing up into it. 

"Stiles?"

He mewled at Derek's sleepy, husky tone, tuning his head a little, mouth parted crushing his hips awkwardly to the wolf's, groaning and screwing his hips up, shifting his hand and reaching back, tangling it into Derek's messy bed hair, tugging lightly. 

"Please."

And Jesus he was going to be so embarrassed later but right now he was to busy moaning and muffling his cries as Derek snarled in answer, fingers catching his bed trousers and wrenching them down, doing the same to his own. 

Yes, sweet glorious skin on skin, sweet Moses almighty. His eyes rolled back a little as Derek's bare, leaking cock head rubbing over his twitching hole, gasping as Derek hitched his leg up, pulling them apart so that he could fuck between his cheek, growling filthy at his ear. 

"Jerk your pretty cock for me fox-boy, I want you to cum all over yourself."

He twisted his free hand out from under the pillow, panting as Derek's hips started going oh so faster, slick glistening at his hole, coating his thighs and cheeks as he whined, trying to force Derek in as the Wolf bit at his shoulder and whined, grabbing for his own drooling cock, jerking rough and desperate, twisting his wrist as Derek came, hot hot mixing with his own slick, painting his skin. 

He came five seconds later to Derek's wrecked plea of his name, his own cum hot and sticky against his stomach, a streak hitting his chin. 

He almost fucking melted when Derek turned his head, hot tongue lapping and mouth sucking at his cum, cleaning it from his face before the wolf attacked his mouth. 

They almost fell apart when a sharp knock hit the door, his dad's akward "Uh, come down whenever" floating through. 

He chose to hide his face in Derek's chest in mortification, his tail curling up to help cover him. 

___

Stiles grinned dopey as he pushed Derek out the front door, his lips still tingling from the slow and very, very thorough goodbye kiss the wolf planted on him as he was going, squeaking as the alpha's tail wrapped about his waist and dragged him, flashing a crooked fanged smile and kissing him softly once more on the lips. 

"You sure you don't want to stay?"

"I do, but." He huffed a little, tangling his fingers into Derek's stupid attractive top, pressing another quick kiss to already swollen lips. "You're gonna get the talk from your dad and I so do not want be a part of that."

He snickered when Stiles flushed, cheeks a bright blotchy red and nodded ruffled his hair, almost stumbling backwards in his bid to escape, giving him an awkward half wave and fleeing that coward. 

"Ass!"

Joking aside though he was going to die. Or his dad was going to shoot his boyfriend.

Either way his dad was probably gonna have to arrest himself. 

"You two are disgustingly cute, I mean you worry about me getting fat form eating but with all that sugar -"

His scream was manly as hell and so was the flail that followed as he slammed the door shut to face his dad who was lounging on the sofa looking as uncomfortable as he felt. 

He thrust his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat.

"Well that was awesome and all but I-"

"Son, do we need to have the talk?"

"Oh God no. Nope. No, don't need that, neither of us need that. Ever."

"Well uh - Good. Good just remember lube son, plenty of lube and - "

"Dad please."

"-And condoms until you're both checked out. I mean Jesus. Also not while I'm in the house and absolutely no sex -"

"Dad you are killing me here."

"-Until you're 18, Derek seems like a good kid and I'd hate to have to arrest him."

He groaned, throwing his head back, hands in the air, his tail tight about his waist his cheeks on fucking fire as they both stared pointedly away from each other. 

"Well. That's uh - about all. I'm off to work, do you need me to pick up condoms on t-"

"Leave now and you can have a jelly filled doughnut for lunch!!!" And okay he'd feel kind of bad for shouting and the following running and falling that occurred but he was having the sex talk with his freakin' dad, cut him some slack!

He tumbled over the first step, swearing as his dad chortled like the complete buttface that he is. 

He fell face first on his bed, ears pressed low. Fumbling for his phone and hitting dial. 

"Scott, buddy my house in ten, please. Bring Left4Dead2."

He didn't even bother saying goodbye, just hung up. They were bros. Scott would understand.

He followed with a quick text to Derek. 

**< <I hate you.**

**> >Sure. See you in school tomorrow foxboy :) <3**

He didn't even smile at the heart because his boyfriend ran like a dick. 

Not even once.

_Okay maybe a little grin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	12. Let's hear it for America's suiteheart(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I am SO sorry for the late update, I had to leave the house for a while and I couldn't pack my laptop so ... anyway drama aside I'm back. 
> 
> I'm so glad you are all enjoying this story! The fanart in this belongs to http://jedistilinski.tumblr.com who unbelievably drew this for me, you angel <3

 

Chapter 12

Stiles was tying himself in knots. Up and down and left and right, his dad had ended up with like thirteen pancakes draped in maple syrup because he could not stop smiling all morning. 

Fuck he was gonna have to ban him from steak for like a month or something. 

Anyway so the rest of the weekend had came and gone pretty frigging fast, Halo with Scott and two large pizzas would do that to a guy. And - well now it was Monday. 

Which meant school. 

Which normally didn't mean anything at all but today, today he was going to school as Derek-freakin'-Hale's boyfriend and he was about to have a heart attack or something, oh God.

He took a breath, and let it out. Waving to Scott as he jogged past, making his way to English with a new found spring in his step, hell. It was a glorious sunny day and nothing would bring him down. 

"I heard some absolutely fascinating news today, Stiles, was it?"

Except maybe that. 

He stiffened, throwing himself to a halt at the class door, scrunching his nose before turning slowly to the smirking too sweet face of one Kate-I'm-a-desperate-whore-Argent. 

Okay, calm. Always calm or the crazy bitch 'll eat him.

"Oh really."

"I heard, that you are dating Derek now."

And really, like Scott had only just found out was this chick bugging the school or something because she's crazy, with a capital A.

"What's it to you."

"What's it to me?" He made a face at her laugh, honestly his ears were starting to bleed at how high and nasally it was. "Oh I'm just trying to protect you! I mean really it’s clearly some cruel joke or something, I mean look at you."

Okay, wow, rude. Extra rude, and kind of fucking hurtful but he wasn't letting her know that.

"I know right? How did he get so lucky?"

He hid a smile when she bared her fangs at him before letting her little angel mask slip back into place.

"My point is he clearly is only trying to get into your pants before tossing you aside. Perhaps it's best to end it now."

"You're starting to sound a little jealous, also shouldn't you be hanging out with your own year, kind of creepy, should I call my dad?"

He flashed a not-so-innocent grin, tucking his hands into his pocket and only just flinching when she snarled. 

"Why you-"

"Seriously? It's like every time I try to come to class you're all over him."

He broke into a smile when Derek dropped into view beside her, his ears perking up as the alpha shouldered past, dropping a kiss to his cheek, muttering a soft “Hey.”

"We were just having a...Chat. Remember what I said, Stiles."

He suppressed a shiver as the wolf pranced away, letting out a sharp sigh and turning to smile up at his fricking boyfriend. 

"Hi."

"What was all that about?"

"Oh. Just some crap about you fucking with me and to dump you right now."

He jerked when Derek let out a snarl, startled into stumbling as he was wrenched forward, strong arms wrapping about his waist like bands, Derek's face pressed into the crook of his neck as he was crushed by hot man flesh. 

"Uh-"

"You didn't listen to her, right? I'd never do that and she's just being -"

"Dude, no. Of course not she's a total bitch. 'Side you should totally be more worried about me, I mean come on."

He grinned, catching Derek's flicking ear with his fang, nipping at it teasingly as the wolf relaxed, pulling back with a bright smile, one large hand remaining firm at his lower back. 

"Of course, how did I get so lucky?"

He laughed a little, poking a finger accusingly into Derek's chest, pushing up onto the balls of his feet to press a kiss to the alpha's lips. 

"Duh. Now come on we have an assignment to do and then I've got to get to art, I gotta hand in my final drawing."

"Wait, it's your final thing today?"

"Well the first part yeah, I start the next like tomorrow."

"Can I see it?"

He paused at his seat as they wandered into the class room, slowly letting his bag fall from his shoulder, glancing up at the alpha his stomach fluttering with nervousness. 

"Oh, um. Well I kind of already wrapped it but you- I could show you some of my other stuff. Later."

"You don't have to."

He licked his lips, dropping into his seat, kicking at the table leg and looking anywhere but his boyfriend, flush building on his cheeks. He hadn't let anyone but Scott, his dad and his art teacher look at his work before. Especially not from his private sketch book and God there were pictures of Derek in there, rough sketches he'd done months ago. 

He chewed his inner lip as Derek slid beside him, one arm slung lazily over the back of his chair, thumb brushing his shoulder soothingly, glancing up at Derek through his lashes, lip tilting up at the side.

"I trust you, but no touching okay?"

"Not even you?"

His cheeks burned red when Derek dragged his eyes slowly over him, his body quivering as if he could feel the caress, swallowing as his tail swayed eagerly behind him, clearing his throat and tugging their notes from his bag, forcing his tone playfully put out even as his cock twitched in his jeans. "I guess I'll allow that."

He shifted as Derek ducked close, nuzzling over his neck and up, lips dragging over his cheek and into his hair, hot breath tickling over his ears as they twitched, his muscles going loose as his eyes rolled back a little as Derek mouthed over the smooth arch, choking on a whimper when the alpha muttered a low. "Good."

They both all but flew apart when there was a sharp clearing of throat behind them, his skin flushed hot as the English teacher cocked her eyebrow, mentioning to the bored behind her. 

"The others will be coming in in a moment, if you're quite done."

"Sorry, Miss."

He shot Derek a glare as the alpha stretched back smugly, but didn't miss the faint touch of pink on the teens cheeks. 

"Right, sorry."

He pretended not to feel the way Derek dragged his foot up his calf as the aforementioned students began filing in, and his fingers totally didn't tremble as he reached for his pen. 

He did however make sure to lean over, resting his chin on his fist, fluttering his eyelashes pointedly. 

"If we get through seven more pages today I'll blow you after school."

He beamed when Derek's chair tipped back a little and the alpha scrambled for the book. 

Oh, this was going to be a good day _indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	13. Your hot whiskey eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a severe disappointment I am so sorry! I was gonna update butt my internet it being such a Kate Argent and ;igoufiy
> 
> Anywaaaay, sup. Ahead is blowjobs, gratuitous stiles eyes kink and then Kate Argent feels because obviously we need to know why she's being such a biiiiaaaatch. 
> 
> This chapter is alternating POV from Derek to Stiles.

Chapter 13

Derek's back hit the wall with an oomph, tail flicking wildly when Stiles' long fingers grabbed for his jeans, blinking down at his boyfriend as the fox leered at him, licking those ridiculously obscene pink lips slowly, making them wet and glistening and fuck he just - 

He grabbed a handful of long brown hair and dragged him in mouthing at Stiles' lower lip, nipping and sucking as the flesh until it was swollen and red and Stiles was whining against him.

He groaned a little as Stiles pressed close, pressed wet, open kisses over the other teens jaw. 

"We got eight pages done today and you owe me."

"I guess I did, s-say that. Fuck. You know we really should head upstairs."

He made a high noise of complaint, nipping at soft fox ears, running over his tongue over the delicate rim, loving the way Stiles trembled and went pliant against him. 

They'd finished school an hour ago and honestly, waiting half of that for Harris to let the fox out of his stupid science class had been hell. Then God the way Stiles had bounded up to him smiling all wide and bright, fangs glinting as he grabbed for his arm babbling about 'I got a fucking A in art, Der. A fucking A let's celebrate' before pulling him into a downright filthy make out session against his jeep. 

In front of the whole fucking school. 

There had actually been a clearing of throat and a harsh 'get of school property you little shits' from coach and - okay Stiles blushing and stammering apologies and falling into his Jeep had actually been really stupidly cute but dammit, he'd been left with such a hard on. 

So naturally they'd raced to Stiles' house and he'd launched himself at Stiles as they rolled through the door, slamming the smaller teen up against the wood, pawing eagerly at him, tearing his top in his haste. 

He hadn't expected Stiles to grab at his tail and use it as leverage to drag him off and shove him into a wall but he wasn't really complaining. 

Especially when Stiles' slender fingers worked his zipper open, dragging his underwear down enough to get his throbbing cock out and tug on the swollen flesh, twisting his wrist as he jerked him, growling against his mouth. 

"Really- should-"

"Stiles shut up, get on your knees and suck my cock like you promised."

It sent a thrill up his spine when Stiles let out a high pitched keen and pulled back, pupils dilated and eyes glassy, dropping down onto his knees, tugging at the fabric of Derek's jeans with curved little claws, licking and nipping at his navel with a cheeky smirk. 

"Bossy."

"Hard since first period, come on."

He made a point of tugging at Stiles' ear just to hear the way the teen whined and his back arched, head tilting up, baring his neck so easily to him that Derek's fangs dropped a little lower and his cock jumped. 

"'s my first time doing this so - so tell me if I suck 'kay?"

And fuck that really, really shouldn't turn him on but Stiles was blushing and looking up at him through his lashes, flicking his tongue out over the already leaking tip of his cock and he was a gonner, head falling back against the wall with a thud, groaning out lightly. 

"Sucking is good."

He grinned a little when Stiles made a sarcastic sound around his cock before just fucking swallowing it down, pulling himself off a little when Derek's cock head nudged his throat, licking and sucking until he went a little cross-eyed and his tail went stiff, hearing Stiles' moans and pants of delight every time he slid off Derek's cock with a dripping, dirty pop, licking his lips and diving back on. 

It was sloppy and fast and Derek was going to cum so hard. 

"Fuck, fuck Stiles! Look atcha, I've wanted to - I wanted to fuck you since I first met you and God when you were wearing those jeans I almost bent you over onto your knees and fucked you right there. Fuck."

He moaned when Stiles' did, breathing in hard at the sweet scent of Stiles' slick in the air, gritting his teeth as the fox tilted his head trying to take him deeper, hissing out when Stiles bobbed, saliva and precum coating his chin. 

His knees went weak and he slammed his claws into the wall at his hips when Stiles reached down, pressed the heel of his palm to his own cock and made this wounded cry, hips jerking up as he swallowed around him, mouth convulsing, a hint of teeth on his skin and he was cumming, choking out a startled 'Stiles' his dick jerking on the teens tongue. 

He'll admit he slid down the wall a little as Stiles blinked lazily up at him, reaching up to wipe his mouth crawling up to lick and breath against Derek's mouth in blissed out half kisses, his ears twitching as he tried to remember how to think. 

"Did you just cu-"

"Um, yeah kinda. You were hot and your dick tasted really good so I just uh-"

He groaned at the pink flush spreading from Stiles' cheeks to his chest and dragged him in, nuzzling at Stiles' neck, letting the wall take his weight. 

"Jesus."

"Jus' Stiles is fine."

He made sure to slap Stiles' ass for that, hiding a smile against his boyfriends neck.

~~~

Stiles dropped onto the bed with a happy sigh, letting himself curl into Derek's side, cleaned up and in a fresh pair of sweatpants and a hoodie as the wolf dragged his fingers up and down Stiles' back. Quiet comfortable around them. 

He was feeling so freakin' smug right now, to be fair. He'd just made Derek Hale cum his brains out and the image of those green eyes wide and blank, lips parted in surprise was going to fuel so many alone times. 

So many. 

He snickered when Derek dug his fingers into his side, grumbling a sleepy 'stop looking so smug.' 

"To be fair I was fucking awesome."

He couldn't keep the grin off his face when the alpha rolled his eyes but his cheeks heated up. Resting his palm lightly over Derek's heart, humming at the steady beat against his skin. 

This was nice, just laying there without having to do homework or the pressure of other people. 

Of course he was also in post-orgasm heaven so duh, but whatever. 

"Did Kate give you anymore trouble today?"

He frowned a little, shifting his gaze up to look at his boyfriend, shaking his head pointedly, stomach clenching as he remembered the she-devils words earlier. 

"No. Nah, she kind of left after you showed up, like she always does."

"Good."

He shrugged, ready to settle back down again when Derek muttered darkly - 

"Just don't believe anything she says okay?" 

-And it's time for an intervention because seriously? Something was going on there. 

He sighed, pushing up onto his knees, glaring down at his boyfriend pointedly, ears raising as pointedly as his eyebrow. 

"Is there something I should know? She seems pretty damn fixed on you, dude."

"It's - Nothing."

"Uhuh, Mr. pause-and-look-away, whatever. What is it?"

"Stiles-"

"Ah. No. I have a right to know, especially if she's going to keep coming up to me all Grr and ripping up my artwork so come on. Spill it."

He pushed himself back until he was sat cross-legged, arms folded. Waiting patiently for Derek who was also moving to sit just, a hell of a lot slower. Also not looking him in the eyes which aha wow he really hopes this isn't gonna be some secret mating thing or something. 

"We used to date. Back in like, the beginning of school. She was older then me and everyone though I was cool for it and it was stupid but I just - " A deep breath "- so anyway, she got really creepy and violent when people started talking to me without her there, started threatening my friends and my family but I was stupid, I thought I loved her so I ignored what everyone said."

Stiles heart dropped a little as Derek's ears fell down, tail slumping against the bed as the wolf hunched up on himself, inching closer to gently rub his cheek against Derek's. Jeez this was going to be some psycho-drama, also, note to self: Rip Kate Argent to pieces next time she's in the same room. 

"Der, it's fine I get it."

"No you. Basically it ended badly, she beat the fuck out of Cora and tried setting fire to my house but there wasn't enough evidence so she got to stay in school she was just not meant to be near me or a member of my family."

"And so she's trying to get to me."

"I'm sorry, Stiles."

And God his heart just broke at the forlorn in the wolf’s voice, watching as Derek made a face, pulling himself up to full height. 

"I get if you don't want to carry on with me anymore."

Wait, what?  

"Seriously? You think some crazy psycho wolf bitch is going to make this stop? Derek I've known you a month and a half now, I know you're kind and smart and funny. I know you're unbelievably protective and loving of your family. I've met your family. My dad adores you, I lo- I adore you so. This? This stays and we'll deal with Kate. I mean I can always get my dad to cuff her so..."

He lulled into quiet, for once running out of words as he glances up at his alpha, cheeks still hot from almost - almost blurting out the L-word and massively fucking the whole thing up. 

They were having a moment. Said moment should not ever be ruined by the L-word first time. 

"Kay?"

"Yeah. Yes."

He smiled, running his hand soothingly up Derek's arm before diving in to nuzzle close, fisting his hand in Derek's shirt and smiling in relief when Derek softened against him, arms coming up around him. 

"C'mon let's watch Batman."

"You know you're more like Robin, right?"

"You shut your mouth."

Derek let out a laugh and Stiles pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, punching him lightly on the shoulder in punishment. 

"I am Batman."

"Yes Stiles, your totally Batman."

He clambered off the bed, grabbing for his DVD's smugly. 

"Wait, you realize that makes you Catwoman right?"

"Shut up, Stiles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	14. You can wear your crown, but -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay guys heads up for some kate drama, stiles being an iddy bit hurt and some bamf sheriff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence and slightly hurt stiles but nothing to bad so don't worry <3

Chapter 14

It was two weeks down the line before Kate even breathed near him again and fuck, he'd been floating on crowd nine all that time. Between heated handjobs, blow jobs, dry humping and Goddamn hot make out session and of course the dates he'd never been happier.

His dad had pulled him aside one night into a bone crushing hug and, Jesus he'd told him how proud his mum would have been and he might have actually died a little at how proud the sheriff sounded. 

When he'd told Derek the alpha had puffed out his chest like a peacock and tackled him onto the bed for some intensive cuddle sessions with Fall Out Boy blaring in the background. 

It had been perfect and while he knew that realistically it had to hitch a snatch somewhere along the time, he wasn't stupid, he didn't exactly expect it to be like this, in front of the whole school ... 

He'd only been making his way to art as usual, backpack bouncing as he hummed along to 'My songs know what you did in the dark' when a strong hand wrapped about his arm and pulled. 

Naturally he'd rounded, fangs bared onto to pull face to face with his best friend. 

Scott was flushed, eyes still glinting red as he tugged at Stiles' arm stumbling down the corridor in silent plea to follow. 

"It's Derek, Kates -"

And really nothing else was needed. He dropped his bag to the floor and took off after the wolf, breaking into a sprint as they headed for the parking lot where a large group of teens were gathering. 

He wasted no time, squeezing and shoving between bodies, hearing the piercing screech of an alpha wolf. 

"You're being stupid. He can't offer you anything I can! Pups, riches, status. He's dull and unwanted and a fox. Come on Derek, baby. Remember all the fun we had? What can he give you that I can't?"

He stiffened as Derek came into sight, back flattened against the Camaro and hackles raised as Kate advanced, rubbing one sleazy hand over the alpha's chest. 

He saw red, fox snarling furiously and shoved through the last remaining body and into the circle, pushing himself up to full height, tail whipping wildly.

"Someone who's not fucking insane, maybe?"

The circle fell deathly silent as Kate turned, feral smile twisted over pretty features. 

"Oh look, your little boy-toy arrived."

"Just in time apparently, bad dog." He made a gesture of squirting a water bottle, pushing a smirk onto his mouth even as his heart squeezes his throat. "Now if you could just get your whore hands off my boyfriend that'd be great."

"How dare you."

"Well it's pretty simple, I open my mouth and words come out and then -" He probably should have seen the hit coming, in hindsight. The claws were new though. 

Fuck his face stung like a bitch and he stumbled back, blood hitting his tongue. 

Motherfucker. 

"Try talking without a mouth little fox." Drama queen, God it's a split lip. 

"Stiles!"

He blinked up, watching Derek push himself forward, launching at Kate snarling but rose his hand, licking over the cut on his lip easily.

"If you get involved you'll get in trouble too. Besides I got this, I did a year of dog training classes. I'm used to the mutts."

He scrambled out of the way as Kate roared and pounced. Knee catching the floor and forcing a hiss out off him and he wiped a sleeve across his throbbing lip. 

Okay fuck, defense. You know this Stilinski dad taught you good. Easy enough just - He ducked as Kate swiped at him, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing a punch upwards, grinning at the crunch as his fist connected with her stomach. 

She grunted in surprise and folded over and he grabbed for his phones. Hitting his dad’s speed dial and dropping it to the floor just as Kate snarled a low. 

"I'll kill you and then when I mate with him I'll make sure everyone knows how pathetic you were!"

He swallowed hard, taking a step back as he claws curled further, brushing down his jeans with shaky hands. 

"Is that before of after you're arrested?"

He smiled wide at the sound of sirens in the distance, studying the wolf’s face as her eyes went wide. Okay so maybe this was a bit much but you know he was really, really pissed. 

He threw a hard punch letting his claws drag over her face and snarled. 

"Never touch my mate again!"

His dad's police car screeched behind them and his body went lax as student made a bid to escape. 

Derek's arms came up behind him and he was turned, gentle touch prodding at the swelling on his face, green eyes a blooded red with fury. 

"Are you okay?"

He gave a nod, glancing back as his farther rushed forward, forcing Kate to her knees. Cuffs glinting. 

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine."

~~~~

"I can't believe you got into a damn fight."

"To be fair, she threw the first hit and I acted in self defense, plus, plus! She was going near Derek, which hello. Is illegal thanks to the restraining order!"

His dad sighed, running a hand through his hair as Melissa fussed over his lip, dabbing at it gently. 

"Well, thanks to eye witness reports she'll be going away a long time. I'm proud of you for remembering our training but you realize Derek could have handled it himself?"

"Well yeah but then he'd have gotten into shit and she might have got away with it by playing the innocent card, but I'm an omega so she wont get to do that with me."

There was a beat of silence and his dad’s eyes glowed with pride and he nodded. Turning to look at Derek who was hovering nervously in the corner, eyes never leaving him. 

"Alright son, I'll go deal with this. Stay with him Derek, alright?"

"Of course Sir."

"And Stiles? No more damn fights."

"You got it boss."

He smiled, wincing at the pull on the stitches, giving Melissa a quick hug as she turned to follow his dad out, the door swinging shut behind them. 

He scuffed his feet awkwardly against the floor, clearing his throat a little before risking a look at his boyfriend. 

"You're not mad right? I mean I know you're a big bad alpha but I didn't need you arrested 'cause I kind of like having you here so I just - "

"Did you mean it?"

He blinked, raising a hand, brushing his fingertips over the ache in his jaw, staring at Derek from under his lashes as the wolf edged closer, tail stiff and ears perked in ... hope? 

"Mean what?"

"You called me your mate."

His cheeks flushed instantly, making a small whine in his throat, heart hammering in his chest as Derek took the last step closer, heat comforting even as he panicked, eyes widening, tail flicking frantically. 

Oh shit, oh he thought he hadn't heard that, oh god.

"U-Um. Did you w-want me to?"

Derek smiled, fully. One of those rare big ones that showed his fangs and crinkled his eyes and his cheeks went all pink and he nodded, just once. 

"Then yeah. Of course I did."

He smiled as wide as he could when Derek's tail tangled with his, scooting back until he was against the wall, letting his alpha climb up beside him and wrap around him, nuzzling his neck lightly. 

His eyes fluttering at the scenting, safe and warm in Derek's arms. 

"No more fights though."

"Dude no, my jaw aches like a bitch."

He gave a little laugh when Derek growled, patting at the wolf’s soft hair affectionately. 

"Aw man, blow-jobs are gonna be a dick now."

He made a forlorn sound as Derek growled louder but flushed as Derek laced his fingers with his own and held tight. 

Yeah. They'd be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	15. I'm here to collect your hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup kiddos so this is the second to last chapter, Ah I'm so sad to see this go but I feel it's run it's course and our boys are in a place I'm happy to leave them be!
> 
> Thank you all for your amazing comments and enjoying the tale, now onto the last of it.

Chapter 15

Stiles healed slowly, spry and back to chasing his friends around like a lunatic in a month, the doctors say it was slower because Kate had been an alpha. Which whatever 'cause he still totally kicked her ass.

The trial took a whole two months to end, turns out the crazy bitch had some hell of a back up, but they won in the end and she's rotting in some mental ward now where she can't touch Derek anymore so he was super happy.

School was school, after the whole Kate thing everyone looked at him in kind of a new light, he was approached by a few alpha wolfs offering him better then Derek which, ha yeah 'kay buddy keep walking. 

Scott had finally, finally got the balls to ask out Isaac and, yay now he could stop hearing about him every five minutes while playing L4D2! That was always good. 

All in all he was pretty fucking happy, Derek was - fuck Derek was just amazing. When he'd won best art student Derek had come along with him to the award in a cute black tux and an arm around his waist like he was the best prize in the whole damn world. 

Today though, was their one year. His dad had teased him mercilessly all week saying how proud he was that Derek put up with him so long but he knew he didn't mean it 'cause his dad was looking at him in the same way he used to look at mum. Happy, proud. 

He and Scott had gone out for the search of the perfect gift and in the end Stiles had found the fucker! A new, black leather jacket with a wolf and a fox sewn into the back like some badass flame shit.

It had kind of cost and arm and a tail but it was totally worth it, you have no idea.

So he'd taken the time, wrapping it in paw print paper and grinning to himself as he did so. Topping it off with a little red bow, his tail swaying happily as he placed it onto his bed and bounced downstairs, shooing his dad out of the house eagerly. 

"Kid, hey! Kid! Be safe, don't do anything you don't want to and remember con-"

"Bye dad!"

Yeah he shut the door on his face, but to his defense his dad was about to say something totally cringe worthy and he did not need that today. 

He flitted about the front room, picking up odd bits and soothing down his shirt. He was wearing the pants. The ones Lydia had picked out that had Derek kissing him and he felt totally awesome! 

Okay a little nervous. But mostly awesome. 

When the doorbell rang his ears twitched and he bounded to the door, wrenching it open with a huge grin, greedily taking in the look of a flushed, smiling Derek Hale.

"Hi."

"Hi."

And it was kind of stupid, how breathless he sounded but this was his boyfriend, his one year of amazingness boyfriend and he couldn't help himself from reaching up and grabbing for Derek's hair, thumbing at the silky soft wolf ears as he pressed soft, deep kisses to the wolf’s mouth, muttering softly. 

"Fuck I missed you."

"Mmhm."

He snickered a little when the Alpha backed him up, kicking the door shut behind him, pawing at Stiles' hips with one hand, the other tucked firmly behind his back. 

He pulled back with a gasp, the taste of Derek's lips still on his tongue, dragging his tail slowly up the wolf’s thigh and offering a shy smile.

"Upstairs? I have something to give you."

"You do?" He blinked a little, rolling his eyes and the surprised, flustered tone of the alpha, grabbing for his boyfriend’s hand and tugging him impatiently upstairs, snorting when Derek groaned out a light "Fuck, those jeans." But followed. 

"Duh, dumbass. It's our one year so of course I got you something, and you're gonna love it!"

"Well I got you something too."

He flushed and that, pausing to look back, beaming at the pink tingled wolf his stomach fluttering. 

"Well, come on then!"

He burst into his own room, heart pounding as he made his way to the bed, crawling onto it. And yeah okay he wiggled his ass a little and totally swayed his tail up, like, full on presenting but he knew what he wanted today - if, if Derek wanted it to of course.

But that was for later, gifts now!

He settled cross-legged, pushing the wrapped present Derek's way as his boyfriend mimicked his pose, kicking his shoes off at the door, laughing darkly at the paper, shooting stiles a 'haha you're so funny' look, only to be met with a cheeky wink. 

Damn he was almost vibrating, leaning forward as Derek tore at the paper. Bouncing one knee, hands between his legs.

The leather emerged and he threw his hands in the air, laughing brightly, his tail hitting the sheets repeatedly his joy.

"Happy 1 year!"

God, the look on Derek's face. It softened completely, pretty green eyes going all wide and round, lips parting in surprise as he stroked the jacket with reverent hands, slowly lifting it. Spreading it out, blinking rapidly.

"It's -"

"It's like the one your dad used to wear right? I mean, it looks like the ones in the photo's but I though, I thought I'd get you something more you and then I found the stitching place so I got the fox and wolf put on it to and, yeah. Do you like it?"

Jesus if worry were a physical thing it would be violently punching him in the face at this point because Derek was just sat there, staring at him with wide, misty eyes. Tail twitching beside him and he licked his lips, ears lowering a little.

"Der-?"

He hit the bed with an oomph, squeezing when Derek buried his face into his neck, strong arms tight about his waist. Possessive and hopeful and everything that Derek could ever feel in one tight hold. 

"Thank you."

He smiled, guiding the wolf up with gentle tugs on his ears, pressing a soft kiss to Derek's lips and the wolf pushed up, folding the jacket with shaky hands, placing it gently to the floor beside the bed. Reaching behind him to produce a smaller but still two hands required present, offering to him silently.

Fucker hid it behind himself when getting on the bed. 

He flexed his claws once, tearing into the simple black paper eagerly, soft black fabric falling into his hands.

He blinked down at the t-shirt in hands, sucking in a sharp delighted breath. 

On the front in bold, white print it read -Fall Out Boy - and he unfolded it, staring at the two slips of paper that fluttered out to land in his lap, making a tight fist in the top. 

"I-is that?"

"Two Fall Out Boy tickets to their concert at the end of September? Yes."

Okay so like, the sound he made was kind of really girly and he might have actually launched himself at the wolf, top and tickets flying from the bed to the floor. Flattening his boyfriend down and kissing him, fierce and demanding and thankful and so fucking happy. Grinning into the kiss as Derek laughed lightly under him. 

"Best. Mate. Ever, fucking -" and he kissed against, cheeks flushed as he grabbed fistfuls of Derek's shirts, pawing at him to get closer his tail whipping wildly behind him. "-Love you so fucking much."

And God it really should have been more of a surprise when the words tumbled out, reverent and light but the way Derek looked up at him? Bright and open and awed? He couldn't find it in himself to care, whispering it against softly against Derek's lips as the kisses trailed slower, slower into sweet, lazy, heated sharing of breaths.

"I love you too."

"Yeah?"

"Fuck Stiles, so much."

And damn it he could feel the tears welling up, could feel the way his tummy clenched and his heart did some weird backflip thing and he pulled up, sliding his legs to straddle the alpha comfortably, clearing his voice shakily. 

"Would you - Derek I wanna - I want you to fuck me." 

Derek let out this choked, high whining sound and rolled him over, fluttering his lips over Stiles' jaw, breathing in long as slow at that spot just behind his ear that had his shivering and grabbing for strong shoulders, long legs wrapping around his alpha's waist. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, for about a month now I just - uh. I wanted to wait, but I, yeah man I am so, so sure."

Derek pressed a soft kiss to that spot and drew back, leaning on his elbows to lick slow and wet over Stiles' bottom lip, humming thoughtfully.

"We'll need to stretch you out."

Okay, now he blushed. Arching up a little as Derek bit down, wiggling his hands up Derek's shirt and groaning lightly, his ears twitching. 

"Top draw but I um - I did that. Earlier."

"You-"

He trembled out the low growl Derek let out, looking up through his lashes to find red ringed eyes meeting him, licking his lips when Derek shifted, working his hands under Stiles' shirt to guide it up, dragging it from him as he sat up to help, reaching eagerly for Derek's own. Nipping and lapping at Derek's neck and shoulder, grinning when the wolf moaned, low and deep in his chest. 

"Tell me."

"T-Tell you? Tell you what? Like how I fucked myself open on three fingers this morning, hoping that maybe I could get you to fuck me today? Knot me and tie me up and make me yours?" And fuck, who even knew his voice could get that low? Or that raspy. He could feel the way his hole clenched at the breathless whimper Derek let out, dancing his fingers over bare, refined abs and down. Tugging at the zipper of Derek's too tight jeans slowly. Not quite meeting the wolf’s eyes, to busy watching hungrily at how the wet, shining head of Derek's hard cock peeked through the opening, thick shaft slowly revealed to him as he worked those jeans down. 

"Or tell you how I sucked my own slick of my fingers thinking about how good you taste, wondering if you'd like how I taste? God der, I want. I want it all, I thought about it all. On my knees or watching you."

He gasped when his back hit the mattress, almost tumbling off the side as Derek snarled, kicking his jeans to the floor and pulling impatiently at Stiles' own, dragging his knuckles over the soft skin of his thighs like he just couldn't get enough of touching. Like he just couldn't help himself. Smirking up at him slowly. 

"Remember that first night? How I fucked between your dripping wet thighs? Remember how good you felt against me?"

Fuck, yeah he did. He shivered. Parting his legs slowly, flushing at how reverently Derek watched. Licking over his fangs as Stiles hooked his hands behind his knees and exposed himself to his alpha, flush spreading to his chest, heart jackhammering. 

"You're gorgeous, you know that? Drive me fucking wild with how perfect you are. I wanted to lick all your moles and paint your skin with my cum. God, Stiles." 

He keened softly back arching up at those words, tilting his head back and baring his neck for his wolf watching as green eyes darkened, pupils blown wide. 

"You're so fucking open for me, all the time. Baring your neck and waving your tail like a fucking flag. I love that, love how eager you are for me."

His whole body clenched, slick leaking from his twitching hole as Derek dropped down between his thighs, rubbing his stubble over the sensitive inner skin there, leaving a burning line of red in his wake. Groaning high in his throat at the first tentative sweep of Derek's tongue to his ass. 

God that should not feel so good, it really shouldn't but the way Derek moaned. Grabbing his cheeks and spreading them wide, pushing his head down, tail flicking wildly above him as he just went to fucking town. Tongue fucking deep and wet into his body, circling the rim before pushing in and pulling out and sucking and lapping and curling and God he was going to die, going to scream and fall apart as he clamped his legs around the wolf’s head. Hands dropping to grab roughly at his ears, crying out helplessly. 

He was on fucking fire, the way that felt, strong muscle spearing in and out of him, licking at his inner walls like he was the tastiest treat the alpha ever had, panting heavily as his lids fell, hooded and heady. Staring down as green eyes met his, fangs dragging over his thigh as Derek pulled up, smacking his tongue over his lips with a grin. 

"You taste so good."

He gasped at the guttural tone his boyfriend gave, two fingers pushing deep into his body while Derek held his gaze, pumping them slow and eager, twisting and curling them. Smiling to him slowly.

"Look at you, taking this so well. Do you play with yourself a lot? Fuck yourself on pretty toys. Or your tail, huh stiles? Do you like it? Having something filling you up?"

He threw his head back, ears flat and clenched around the now three digits spearing his hole open wide, shaking under the alpha's administrations with sharp nods of his head, fingers curling into the sheets, claws ripping at the fabric. 

Oh God he was babbling, goodbye brain filter. So long, especially when Derek did that. Fingers flat and milking his prostate with sure hard circles, his vision blurring a little as he almost swallowed his tongue. 

"'S, Der. D'r'k come on, get in me, please. Wanna feel you in me."

It was worth it, the hot blush on his cheeks just to hear the strangled sound the wolf made before he prowled over him, pulling his fingers slowly loose. Gripping the sheet by Stiles' head and kissing him softly, easing the tension in his muscle with loving, familiar licks. 

"I want you to ride me, control the pace. It'll hurt less, okay?"

He groaned, nodding lightly and shivered as Derek rolled off him and reached over, grabbing for his hips, helping Stiles to climb onto Derek's lap, straddling him slowly, slick wet thighs glinting as he reached back, sliding his fingers to gather some and work it over Derek's cock. Sucking in a breath as the wolf moaned his name, cock jumping in his palm. 

It was slow, guiding Derek's tip to his rim, pushing slowly, lowing himself down on trembling thighs, hands fisted at Derek's pecs. Breath catching with each inch of the wolf inside him. 

It hurt, just a little, stretching him impossibly wide, aching with the girth of his mate as he settled, balls against his ass. Adjusting to the feeling of it all. 

Fuck, there goes virginity, bye bye, you will not be missed. 

His eyes rolled back a little when Derek moved, cock head brushing his prostate, heat sparking up his spine. 

He let out a loud groan and moved.

It was easier after the first few thrusts, his body opening around the Alpha, clenching and dragging sweet desperate sounds as Stiles worked up a rhythm, bouncing on his mate’s cock, his own slapping against his stomach, precum smearing as he gasped and moaned and tossed his head from side to side, dragging his nails roughly down Derek's chest.

The entire feeling changed when Derek drew up his legs, bracing his feet to the bed, supporting Stiles' body and thrust up, pressing hard and deep inside. 

Stiles screamed, grabbing for Derek's shoulders, tail curling tight around the alpha's thigh as they picked up the pace, slamming up into his body until Stiles' cock was jerking as he was seeing stars, garbling lightly, his body tightening around his mate.

"G-Gonna, Derek!"

"Me to, me to, Stiles cum for me, cum over me, come on wanna feel you around my knot. Fuck I love you so much, Stiles."

His mouth fell open in a silent cry, his body shuddering as his cock throbbed, streaks of cum coating his abs and Derek's chest, nails biting into his skin as Derek's cock began to grow, pulsing and locking him tight inside.

He watched in dazed awe as Derek came with a howl, fangs bared and eyes a glaring red, cheeks flushed and ears perked, tail slapping harshly to the bed. 

It felt strange, being filled up with his mates cum but fuck the good kind of strange, the kind of strange that had his toes curling and him slumping forward, thighs burning and chest tight, loosening his death grip on Derek slowly. 

They stared at each other, silent and breathless before Stiles couldn't hold it back anymore, breaking into a grin of delight, tail dropping low to lay rested and sated against Derek's between their legs, stretching out over his mate.

"That. Was. Awesome!"

"I'm glad you approve."

"Let's do it again, soon. Very soon! Like later tonight, and tomorrow and the next day!"

Derek laughed, kissing at Stiles’ forehead as his eyes dropped low, settling warm against the wolf’s neck. 

"Anytime you want."

"We should totally do it after Fall Out Boy too."

"MMhm."

"Happy one year, Der."

"Happy one year fox-boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	16. Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT. THIS IS THE END. MAN DON'T TOUCH ME GOD IT'S BEEN SUCH A RIDE.
> 
> Okay firstly, thank you to everyone for reading this, I can't believe the responses I've gotten and I'm hoping I managed to make a few of you fall out boy fans!
> 
> Thank you to JediStiliski for your amazing fanart, you totally made my week when you asked if you could draw for me, I couldn't be more flattered.
> 
> Finally, I hope you've all enjoyed this as much as I have! Our boys have done good for themselves, don't you think?

Chapter 16

Stiles felt good, okay he felt amazing.

Like wow hella good feeling in his bones, heart dancing in his chest, stupid smile on his face, happy. 

Derek had knotted him last night, whispering that he hadn't wanted Stiles' first time to hurt, soft touches and breathless kisses and it had been awesome.

So when he'd woken up this morning with a cuddling, snuffling Alpha and a large wolf tail wrapped around his and the mating mark on his neck throbbing, well naturally he'd snuck out of bed to make breakfast and - hey if he danced down the stairs in his boxers that's just his business. 

He added blueberries to the pancake mix, knowing full well it's what Derek preferred. Glancing up at the clock and chewing his lip, grabbing for the milk and turning back, swinging his hips in time to Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy.

He hadn't noticed the front door opening, hadn't heard his dad bustling in, didn't even sense him behind him he was that wrapped up in cooking, his fingers drifting up to press against the teeth marks where his neck met his shoulder, cheeks starting to hurt. 

"She'd be proud of you kid."

He almost dropped the stupid frying pan squeaking high and surprised, flailing in two circles before coming to a dizzied stop in front of his smiling dad, flushing right down his chest. Clearing his throat awkwardly. 

"Uh. You weren't meant to be back 'til like noon and I'm making breakfast and this totally isn't what it looks like?"

He licked his lips, rubbing a hand up his arm as his dad snorted, offering a grin. 

"Kid, I was a teenager once, I know what you're doing- no details please- I just came to grab another set of clothes. I uh, I'll be staying with Melissa again tonight so I figured you and Derek could uh - do whatever."

Oh.

He tried not to let his eyes glaze over, turning to tip the pancakes onto a plate, smiling crookedly at his father, his tone teasing. 

"Miss. McCall, huh? You go dad!"

"Yeah yeah, shut it, kid. Look. I'm not one for heart to hearts but I want you to know that your mum would be real proud of you, that - Look I'm real proud of you."

His throat closed up, sucking in a sharp breath as his dad's face softened, clinging to his jacket when he was pulled into a warm hug, burying his face into his dad's shoulder, breathing out slowly. 

"Thanks, dad."

"Also, your ceremony isn't happening 'til after college. I'm too young for this shit and I want you two to get an education."

He blushed, cheeks burning and grabbed for the tray of food and drinks. Nodding surely, not meeting his dad’s eyes. 

"Yeah that's uh, what Derek said. Anyway! Go you, go get your woman I uh- This has been lovely and awkward."

"Noted. Take care, and be safe!"

He rolled his eyes a little, stumbling up the stairs, ears pink, tail puffed up from the interaction, cursing as his dad laughed from behind him, pushing his way to his room, shaking his head a little. 

"Ass."

He grinned slightly, fiddling with the cutlery before wandering over to the bed, dropping the tray to the bedside table and climbing in next to his mate, nosing gently at a stubbly jaw. 

"M' Stiles."

"Morning sleepy wolf!"

"'S early. Sex later, more sleep."

And even a year later he still melted at the half dead babble, hiding a smirk when Derek rolled over, nose peeking out from under the cover, sniffing until he turned to face the tray. 

"I bring food and coffee, with extra milk."

"S’ much love for you."

"I know."

And yeah, he did. 

He also really needed to call Scott and brag later.

He bagged himself a Hale alpha. 

He bagged himself Derek. 

-

Five years later officer Derek Hale slipped a ring onto his Lawyer mates hand, pulled in the grinning fox and mumbled a low - 

"You're my picket fence."

The sheriff did, in no way tear up. 

_He didn't._

Scott cried like a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
